


Mine to Take

by timetravellingmuffin



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha!Sousuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Omega!Nitori, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rutting, Scent Marking, Self-Lubrication, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Yadere-ish Sousuke, soutori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetravellingmuffin/pseuds/timetravellingmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai, a small parva wolf, is an omega of a species of wolves that are gentle and small in nature. As a young boy, he was told stories of fearsome bellator wolves- a wild species that are much larger, built for killing and killing alone. Ai never would have imagined that one day he’d meet a wolf he thought only belonged in fairytales, let alone be kidnapped by one. Sousuke is far from his pack for unknown reasons, and while a part of Ai desperately wants to get back home, he discovers a part of him is dangerously addicted to this strange alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kidnap

**Author's Note:**

> In this au there are two species of wolves. Parva wolves, who are generally smaller and more gentle by nature, and Bellator wolves, who are much larger and built for hunting. The two species live in different habitats. Parva wolves prefer warmer areas with lots of foliage while bellator wolves live deep in the woods and around mountains with harsher conditions. Hope that makes sense! Don't hesitate to ask if anything is confusing or unclear!

Ai sighed as he walked out to where the firewood was outside. His mother had been in a foul mood all day, which usually led to many submissions used on both him and his other mother to make herself feel better. She was a strong alpha, domineering and constantly commanding. Though it was cold outside, Ai took his time as he gathered the firewood, taking as much time as he could away from his strict mother.

Stilling, Ai lifted his face as a curious scent tickled his nose. He quickly dropped the piece of wood in his hands, walking quickly in the direction of the scent. It was the same scent he’d been catching for the past week. Just yesterday as he was playing with his friends he noticed it. Though no one else mentioned it so he kept quiet. This time, Ai was alone. Determined to prove to himself that he wasn’t just making things up, Ai followed the scent.

He continued to follow the scent, slowing since the woods were growing a bit thicker as he walked. Pulling his jacket close to his body, he looked back towards the direction of their small village. Ai told himself he’d follow the scent just a little bit longer before giving up, not wanting to wander off too far by himself. Just as he turned around, a strange prickling feeling slid down the nape of his neck down to the base of his spine. There was a sudden movement in the corner of his eye, and before Ai could even make a move, a piece of fabric was swiftly wrapped around his mouth, muffling his scream of surprise. Ai flailed about in panic, his arms scrambling at the fabric around his mouth. Something hot and heavy wrapped around the back of his neck, suddenly scruffing him so violently hard that his body became dead weight, and his vision blacked out.

 

* * *

 

 

Aiichirou woke up, his body feeling sluggish and heavy. He sat up on a fur blanket realizing he was in an unfamiliar den. It was the type of one typically used only temporarily while traveling. Feeling warmth behind him, Aiichirou turned around to see he was sitting beside a small fire. Across the fire he saw a figure, and suddenly the memory of what happened before he blacked out breached the surface of his mind.

Aiichirou stared at the huge wolf sitting across the fire with a mix of awe and fear. Never in his life had he seen a wolf his size. He vaguely recalled a time when he overheard other people talking about a breed of wolves that were large, fearsome, and vicious beasts. At the time Ai didn’t believe them, chalking it up to old fairy tales or scary stories. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine that such a species actually existed.

Even if Ai couldn't smell the other wolf, Ai could tell he was an alpha. His huge sloping shoulders lead to strong arms corded thickly with muscle. The alpha’s large legs were folded under him, but Ai could still see that his thighs were thick with muscle, bigger than he’d ever seen any other wolf’s before. Even his neck suggested strength and dominance. The larger wolf held his gaze easily- It’s eyes a deep shade of blue. Ai shuddered as he thought of why a wolf would want to kidnap him. Did these wolves eat his species? Would the alpha use him as bait for other wolves?

“Come here,” His voice interrupted Ai’s wondering questions, and for a moment all Ai could focus on was the sound of the alpha’s voice. Ai expected it to be raspy and aggressive, nothing like the deep soothing voice that he had just heard moments ago. Ai shook his head, pushing those thoughts away. He didn’t need to be worrying about his voice now, he needed to be focused on what was going on, and how he was going to get back home.

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you. Come here,” He said, and Ai realized that the alpha must have thought that Ai shook his head no to his earlier command. As Ai stood up on wobbly legs, he couldn’t help but be surprised that the alpha didn’t get mad at him for defying an obvious command. If he’d done anything like that to his mother, the omega would’ve earned a stern talking to. Ai eyed this alpha warily, scared of what he’d do once Ai was beside him. He couldn’t help but assume that this alpha wouldn’t be very nice if he kept defying him.

The alpha reached out his hand as Ai approached, and the omega swallowed thickly, his mouth going dry. Hesitantly, Ai rested his hand in the alpha’s. His fear grew with every passing second, his hands so obviously quaking in anxiety. The alpha’s huge hand seemed to swallow Ai’s, and he gave it a squeeze that startled Ai a bit.

“Sit,” he said, and this time Ai didn’t hesitate to follow his command, hoping that doing so would bide him more time.

“Ai, what’s your full name?” he asked while rubbing his thumb on the back of Ai’s hand. It was such an unusually sweet gesture to Ai, given their current circumstances. _How do you know my name?_ he wanted to ask. Swallowing, Ai opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out of his mouth- his fear getting the better of him. The alpha reached out with his other hand and Ai flinched, wondering if he was going to hit him. Instead his big, warm hand, cupped Ai’s face gently, making his already racing heart flutter with an unfamiliar excitement. Ai slowly opened his eyes feeling the alpha inch closer to him.

And then he _smelled_ the alpha. His scent was strong, heady, and thick with musk. Everything about it screamed alpha, and a strong one at that. Ai quivered, this alpha smelled nothing like alphas he smelled before. Yet, despite the immensely strong, overpowering scent there was an undercurrent of assurance to it.

“I won’t hurt you,” he repeated. By now Ai was drowning in the alpha’s scent, and he could feel himself relaxing beside such a strong alpha giving off such securing pheromones. _I should be terrified_ , Ai thought, but he couldn’t bring himself to be.

“Nitori, Aiichirou,” his voice was nothing but a whisper.

“Aiichirou,” The alpha repeated, and _oh_ the way he said his name made Ai want to whimper. He said his name as if it were something precious, something so reverent, so valued.

“My name is Sousuke,” he said inching closer, invading more of Ai’s space. A new wave of fear settled at the bottom of Ai’s stomach and he shook his head pushing off Sousuke’s hand. Sousuke frowned, but allowed Ai to push away from him.

“Y-you kidnapped me,” He said trying to ignore how Sousuke’s scent grew thicker, “why? wh-what are you going to do to me?” he asked before his throat tightened up too much from the panic and fear flooding him.

“I took you because you’re mine, I’m going to take care of you,” Sousuke said plainly, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

Ai wanted to cry; There was no way any of this could be true. This must've been some sort of cruel joke. He couldn’t imagine what it was that made Sousuke think that Ai was his to take. He’d never even seen the alpha in his life, how could any of this be true?

Ai brought his bright blue gaze to Sousuke, “You’re not going to eat me? O-or kill me?”

Suddenly Sousuke gave a deep rumbling growl as he crowded Ai’s space. His hand reached out and took hold of Ai’s, ignoring the flinch and small yelp of fear.

“I’ll never hurt you, Aiichirou. I’m going to take care of you. You’re mine,” He said earnestly, gently tugging on his hand and pulling the small omega on his lap. Ai wanted to fight back, but he could feel his energy being sapped the longer and closer he was to Sousuke. His head was cloudy, and holding onto one thought suddenly seemed like the most difficult thing in the world.

“Can I call you Ai? Like your friends did?” he asked after a moment, and all Ai could manage was a nod, his eyelids growing heavier by the second. _How do you know that’s what my friends call me?_ Sousuke cupped his face again, his thumb running across his bottom lip, “Ai, talk to me more. I like your voice,”

Ai swallowed, trying to gather the energy to speak, “I-I’m tired,” he managed. Sousuke grinned, or at least Ai thought he did, his vision was too blurry, only catching a glimpse of him before closing his eyes altogether.

“Ai, say my name,” He said lowly.

“Sousuke,” Ai managed, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth.

“Say it again” He said

“Sousuke,” He slurred his name, his head lolling forward and resting on the alpha’s large chest, wishing that the alpha would let him sleep.

“Again,” Ai could feel his voice rumbling against his face, and Ai wanted to whine in protest, to tell him to just let him sleep, but it took too much energy, so he complied with his request

“Sou...suke,” He mumbled.

Ai was sure Sousuke said something else, but he was too tired to hear, his mind blanking and his vision finally going black.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ai woke up wrapped in Sousuke’s arms. His face was pressed into the alpha’s chest, his head resting on one thick muscled arm, while the other was slung around his waist. Though he didn’t like to admit it, Ai had the best sleep in years. What scared him more than anything, was his own lack of fear. Ai shouldn’t be feeling this comfortable, this relaxed in the arms of some huge, fearsome wolf that admitted to kidnapping him.

 _But he’s so gentle,_ Ai thought, and immediately scolded himself for thinking in such a way. There were no excuses for Sousuke. He took Ai away from his family, his friends, and who knew what the alpha was going to do to him. How could he trust him? Anyone could say they wouldn’t hurt you, and Sousuke already hurt him by taking him away from his family. Ai willed himself to be scared, holding onto it like it was his lifeline.

Beside him Sousuke stirred, curling the arm around Ai pressing his body against his. Ai squirmed, waking Sousuke in the process. The alpha looked at Ai, a small smile curling on his face, as if he were smiling to himself. He shifted, pressing his face into Ai’s chest nuzzling him. Ai let out a whine in protest, pushing Sousuke away from him.

“N-no,” he said softly, pushing again, though it did nothing to move the alpha’s huge frame. The alpha held himself on his elbows, most of his body still pressed against Ai’s body.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, and there it was again, that _scent_. Ai’s eyes fluttered, his thoughts already faltering, “Am I hurting you?” Sousuke asked against the skin of Ai’s neck. The omega shivered, his hands now pulling Sousuke closer instead of away.

“Not,” he slurred, licking his lips.

“Not?” repeated Sousuke, lifting his head, and brushing the hair off of Ai’s forehead. The omega felt dizzy, drunk off of Sousuke's dominating scent.

“Not hurting,” Ai whispered, his lidded eyes, hardly able to see the alpha’s pleased expression. He surged forward, immediately licking at Ai’s scent glands. Ai squirmed under him, panting out a soft moan. Sousuke pressed his body harder against Ai, stilling him.

Sousuke’s teeth scraped against Ai’s neck, and the omega keened, pawing at Sousuke for more. Obliging, Sousuke turned to the other side of Ai’s neck, and sucked hard. Ai moaned loudly, tears forming in his eyes as Sousuke’s scent grew even thicker. It was almost too much for the small omega, his body quivering, unsure if he wanted more or less.

The alpha growled possessively as he moved back to the other side of Ai’s neck sucking hard again. All Ai could manage was a high pitched omegan whine, falling back on his instincts. The were on overdrive, screaming for him to submit, not just to the alpha, but the intense waves of pleasure crashing over him. Sousuke continued till Ai was nothing but a boneless, whimpering puddle beneath him.

“Stay,” He commanded, and all Ai could manage was a whisper of a whimper, his body feeling too heavy for anything else. Sousuke began to move off of Ai, and the omega let out a soft cry without thinking. His thoughts and instincts were too tangled together, and too heavy to even begin to sort out.

“Shh,” Sousuke hushed Ai softly, brushing his hair off his face, “I’m just going to get us some food and I’ll be back. We have a long way to go,”

Ai closed his eyes, curling his body and hugging himself. Sousuke’s scent clung to the thick fur blanket on the ground, soothing whatever anxieties he had about Sousuke leaving. Satisfied with the sight of Ai drifting back off to sleep and drenched in his scent, the alpha left to hunt for something to eat.

 

* * *

 

 

Ai woke, his mind feeling just clear enough to sort out the events of that morning. He fisted the thick fur blanket under him, pressing his face into the softness as he let out a frustrated whine. He let Sousuke get to him again, and he felt both angry and deeply ashamed of himself. He thought he was able to control himself better than that. His face grew warm in embarrassment at the noises he made as Sousuke scent marked him. Though in his defense, he’d never been scent marked by anyone other than his mothers and that was _nothing_ like the way Sousuke marked him.

When he scent marked with his mothers, it was to reinforce their familial bonds. It was a way for them to sooth each other, and feel closer. The way Sousuke scent marked Ai was to claim. He wanted Ai to smell nothing like his old self and Ai had allowed him to do just that. Tentatively, Ai touched the sides of his neck, wincing slightly. His skin was sucked raw, his glands were sore, and his body was tired from the constant shivers Sousuke earned from him.

What was worse was how _good_ it felt. Ai had only been scent marked once by the alpha, and he could already feel himself looking forward to the next time. He shook his head, trying desperately to shake away those sorts of thoughts, but he only managed to make himself even dizzier than he already was. Growing more conflicted by the second, Ai got up on shaky legs and walked towards the opening of the den to get some fresh air. It had been a while since Ai had ever been in a den. They were usually used by other wolves who travelled and needed shelter along the way. Ai missed his warm home, the way it smelled, the way his mother would always complain about how he needed to get more work done around the house.

Ai took a deep breath, his heart aching as he thought about home. He hugged his jacket closer to him as he looked around, but nothing looked familiar to him. He had no idea where he was, or even which direction would lead him home. Ai was blacked out for hours, and Sousuke was a strong alpha, he could’ve carried Ai miles upon miles away from home. Chewing on his lip he looked around, the idea of him running away sending a rush of adrenaline and apprehension. Ai surprised himself with the reluctance he felt when he imagined himself away from the large alpha. He huffed at himself, that thought alone only emphasized how much he needed to get away- the sooner the better.

Taking a gamble, Ai looked to his right, and ran. He didn’t know where he was going, or what he would do once he was away from Sousuke, but that didn’t matter at the moment. All he could focus on was running as far as he could as fast as possible. The woods were thick, but Ai was nimble, used to playing games with his friends in the woods. If only this were a game, but it wasn’t, and Ai welcomed the new wave of fear, using it to push his little legs further. He had no real sense of time as he ran, the sound of his feet on the ground, and his ragged breaths punctuating the minutes as they went by.

Ai’s lungs were burning, the back of his throat cracking under the cool autumn air. The clouds ahead grew thick and grey, letting out angry growls of thunder. Soon fat, cold raindrops fell from above, soaking Ai’s clothes. He just kept running, and running, and running, even when he felt as if he couldn’t move a step further. His footing grew sloppy as he fatigued and the ground grew wet with rain. As he ran, his foot suddenly slipped and he let out a small yelp of pain as he fell to the wet ground. His ankle throbbed angrily, and when Ai tried to stand it gave out, unable to hold any of his weight.

Ai stayed on the ground, suddenly hit with the emotions he’d been pushing away as he ran. His eyes stung with tears, trying to wipe them away with his shaky hands. It was no use. He couldn’t run anymore, and he had no idea where he was or what to do. There was no den nearby, there was no shelter from the rain, there was no warmth. Ai let out a frustrated sob, curling in on himself as the cold rain continued to fall on his back.

A loud, powerful howl pulled Ai’s attention away from his state, motivating him to move. That howl could only belong to one person, and Ai knew that if he found him now, that Ai would never be able to go back home. He tried crawling, but his ankle screamed out in pain anytime he put weight on it. To his right was a large tree with a huge rock pressed against its side. Ai willed himself to crawl over to the tree, pushing his small frame against it as much as he could, hoping to find some shelter from the rain. Ai could only sit there and hope beyond hope that the rain concealed his sent enough so that Sousuke wouldn’t find him.

Another howl broke through the thundering rain, and it was much closer than the previous howl. Ai shivered, though not from the cold. Sousuke was getting closer. Another howl sounded and Ai bit back a whine. Sousuke was howling for Ai, searching, calling for him. Ai squeezed his eyes shut in frustration, he wasn’t even close to Ai and he was already luring him back in. Sousuke howled for the third time, and Ai sobbed. It was so close, and Ai knew there was no way Sousuke could miss him. He could hear movement around him, but Ai ignored it, curling in on himself as each footstep neared him.

“Aiichirou,” Sousuke said his name as he neared the crying omega. Ai’s breath hitched, and he could already feel his resolve crumbling. The alpha neared Ai, cupping his face so he could examine it. That intoxicating scent rolled off of Sousuke’s large warm body, and Ai breathed in deeply, knowing that it would calm him. Ai didn’t fight him, letting the alpha lift his shirt and search his body for any wounds. Ai didn’t mention his ankle, he could tell when the alpha found it’s swollen state when he let out an unhappy grunt. He held it gingerly in his huge hand, and a low croon began to rumble from the center of his chest.

Ai let out an answering whine, and Sousuke took off his coat, draping it over Ai’s shivering frame. Hauling Ai up into his arms, Sousuke adjusted the coat so that it shielded Ai away from the rain. Ai pressed his cold face into Sousuke’s warm neck, quickly growing dizzy with his pheromones. The omega felt as if there were a cold and heavy stone in his stomach as he came to the realization that there was no way he was going back home. He was injured, with no idea where they were or where his home was, not to mention that Sousuke was already planning on taking Ai someplace else. Ai couldn’t fight back against him, his body too sensitive to his scent, his touch, his everything. Sousuke broke Ai’s resolve down, and he had hardly any hopes of building it back up.

It was a quicker walk back to their den than Ai thought, which only let down Ai even more. He didn’t even make it that far, and he felt silly for even thinking he could get away from Sousuke’s clutches. Once inside and sheltered from the rain, Sousuke set Ai down and began working on a fire. Ai began to shiver, Sousuke’s warm body no longer keeping him warm. A sudden flash of lightning followed by the crash of thunder made Ai jump, garnering Sousuke’s attention.

“Scared of thunder?” He asked as he leaned down to blow into the fire, coaxing it to burn. Ai looked away from him, his cheeks growing warm. Eventually Sousuke got the fire going, and he moved back towards Ai. He moved the thick fur blanket closer to the fire, peeling off his coat from Ai’s shoulder and setting it down to dry.  

“I need to take this off,” he said, tugging gently at his soaked clothes. Ai let out an embarrassed whine, shaking his head. Another sudden clash of thunder scared the omega, and he surged forward, seeking the comfort of Sousuke’s large arms.

“Shh,” Sousuke patted the top of Ai’s head, crooning softly. Ai relaxed in his arms, hardly noticing when one of Sousuke’s large hands slid underneath his jacket pulling the soaked fabric away from him. He massaged Ai’s neck with his warm hand, Ai whimpering softly, his scent glands still sore from Sousuke’s marking earlier that day. Ai didn’t protest when Sousuke began to take his shirt off, his body too relaxed from Sousuke’s croon. He let out a pleased sound when the cold, soaking fabric was peeled of his skin, allowing the warmth of the fire to seep into his shivering skin.

“Stand,” Sousuke instructed, and Ai did as he said, resting his hands on Sousuke’s shoulders. The alpha slid off Ai’s shoes before shimmying his pants and underwear off. Ai blushed feeling exposed and vulnerable. Though Sousuke simply helped Ai sit down beside the fire, moving across the fire, setting out their clothes and peeling off his own shirt. Ai watched the alpha as he neared the opening of the den. There, Sousuke skinned two rabbits that Ai hadn't noticed were there, continuing to watch him silently as he brought them back to the fire to cook.

“let me see where you’re hurt,” he said, as he moved to sit beside Ai as their food cooked. Ai shifted, letting the alpha hold his hurt ankle. It was swollen, a little blue in places, and still throbbed painfully. Sousuke examined his ankle, moving it gingerly in his large hands. Ai winced slightly when he twisted it a certain way, but for the most part it didn’t hurt too bad.

“It’s a bad sprain, but it’s not broken,” He said glancing back up at Ai. The omega turned away from his gaze, still feeling too exposed for comfort. Sousuke didn’t seem to mind though, going back to check on their clothes and taking off his own pants and underwear to dry. Settling back beside Ai, the omega turned his torso away from the alpha, though it did little to comfort him. After a several moments of silence Ai turned to look at Sousuke, surprised to see him sprawled on his back, one of his arms thrown over his face.

Under the glow of the fire, Sousuke’s smooth skin looked tan and warm. His chest and stomach moved slightly with each breath he took. Ai couldn’t help but follow the trail of dark hair that started below his stomach to the alpha’s groin. Ai blushed furiously, focusing instead on the alpha’s impossibly toned legs. His thighs were like tree trunks, thick with nothing but muscle. Ai wondered just how strong this large wolf was, and shivered at the thought of what he could do with that strength.

Ai yelped in surprise, when a particularly close flash of lightning was followed by a loud roar of thunder. Sousuke sat up, scooting closer to Ai as he reached out to the omega. Ai moved away from Sousuke, who frowned.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he said, reaching out again, “Come here, I’ll make you feel better,”

Ai looked at Sousuke’s hand warily, before shyly scooting closer to the alpha, letting him pull Ai up into his lap. Ai blushed brightly, but was quickly soothed boy Sousuke’s croon. He gently cradled Ai’s head to his chest, and I could feel his deeply soothing croon against his skin. Sousuke gently scratched Ai’s back, his fingers brushing up and down his bare spine.  Despite himself, Ai cuddled closer to the alpha, his warm skin feeling intoxicatingly good against his own. They stayed like that for a while, till their food was done cooking. Ai almost felt sad when Sousuke pulled them apart to get their food. He bit his lip, trying to remind himself of what Sousuke was: his kidnapper.

They ate in silence, Ai only able to eat half of his share, giving the rest to Sousuke. After returning from discarding what they didn’t eat, Sousuke laid down on the fur blanket patting the area beside him for Ai. The omega chewed on his lip for a moment before settling beside him. Sousuke pulled Ai close to him, his heavy scent settling over the omega. The alpha continued his gentle stroking of Ai’s back, and within minutes Ai was like like putty in his hands.

“Aiichirou, why did you run away?” asked Sousuke. Ai couldn’t see his face, and a part of him didn’t want to. He hid his face in the alpha’s chest, his throat growing tight with the memory of the day’s events.

“B-because I want to go home,” He said pitifully. Sousuke’s scent grew thicker and strong, clouding Ai’s thoughts.

“I’m your home,” he said, shifting and pressing his body against Ai’s, “Only I can take care of you,” Ai shook his head in protest, his tongue too heavy to form words.

“ _Yes,_ ” he insisted cupping Ai’s face, “Ai, promise me you won’t run away again, promise me,”

Ai wanted to cry, his head to jumbled up to make any real sense of what was going on. But what was he to do? He didn’t know how to get back home, and now in his injured state, he had no hopes of running away. Ai’s only hope of surviving was staying with Sousuke. If the alpha left him now, the omega hardly had any hopes of caring for himself. He was in unknown territory, injured and ripe for the picking of any stray alpha that might come by.

With tears in his eyes, the omega nodded, but it wasn’t enough for Sousuke, “Say it,” he said, his deep blue eyes boring into Ai’s. Ai struggled, licking his lips, and swallowing hard.

“I….p-promise,” he said in a voice hardly above a whisper. Satisfied, Sousuke hugged Ai tightly against him. Feeling defeated, Ai let himself be comforted by Sousuke, falling back on his instincts before finally going to sleep.

 

 


	2. Stay With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowowowow I'm still sort of reeling from the amount of support I've gotten from just one chapter! This already has almost half of the hits as my other fic that's got 7 chapters (granted it's not a very popular ship and currently has a T rating). Still, all the sweet comments really got me inspired to write this chapter quickly so here it is! Hope you guys continue to enjoy :D
> 
> Also special thanks to martian for pointing out an error in the last chapter <3

Ai woke, jostled slightly from Sousuke shifting in his sleep. Long, tan and toned limbs were curled around Ai, holding him snug against Sousuke’s chest. Ai squirmed slightly, his face growing warm with the realization that the two of them were still naked. Sousuke shifted again, both arms wrapping around Ai’s small frame as he nuzzled Ai’s neck. The sensation of skin on skin was new, and captivating to Ai. Sure, he bathed with his mothers as a child, or snuggled together with them shirtless during the summer, but it wasn’t the same with Sousuke. The alpha’s skin was warm, their scents mingling on his skin in a way that surprisingly satisfied Ai. His eyes grew heavy as he stayed in Sousuke’s embrace. An unintentional purr began softly humming from Ai’s chest as he began to fall back asleep.

Ai’s purr stirred Sousuke, and the pleasant sound excited the alpha. Still half asleep, he shifted and pressed his face into Ai’s neck. His nose squished against the tender skin there, earning a soft whimper from Ai. Sousuke gave a satisfied growl as he shifted his body on top of Ai’s. He gripped one of the omega’s thighs, hooking his leg around Sousuke’s hips so the alpha could lazily grind down onto Ai. He opened his watering mouth, ready to latch onto Ai’s neck.

“S-sousuke,” Ai’s voice was small and hesitant, pushing away all the sleep from Sousuke’s mind. His jaw immediately snapped shut, and he lifted himself to look down at Ai. His small frame squirmed slightly, a blush creeping from his cheeks, down his neck. His small arms covered his chest, an apprehensive look in his bright blue eyes. Reluctantly, Sousuke loosened his grip on Ai, hands fisting the fur blanket beneath them. He swallowed hard, reigning in his desires.

“We should get dressed,” he said, his eyes wandering over Ai’s body. The omega nodded, and began to sit up. Sousuke pressed a hand against Ai’s belly, his fingers splaying against his soft skin. Just the simple weight of his arm was enough to easily hold the omega in place, “I’ll bring them to you,” he said, glancing at Ai’s ankle.

Ai watched as Sousuke walked to where their clothes laid to dry the night before. It was hard for him to keep his eyes off of the alpha, the way his large muscles moved with grace under his tan skin transfixed the omega. As Sousuke dressed it was hard for Ai to imagine that just moments ago he was wrapped up in his embrace. Once dressed, Sousuke brought over Ai’s clothes and helped him put his clothes on, making sure he didn’t put too much weight on his ankle. Ai blushed as he gingerly stood with Sousuke’s help, feeling silly about having help with simply getting dressed. Though while the attention was somewhat uncomfortable, Ai felt cared for in an intimate way he wasn’t used to with the alpha. Sousuke sat on his knees, allowing Ai to look at him from a higher angle than usual.

“How does it feel?” Sousuke asked once Ai’s pants were on. The alpha’s grip on his hips practically held him up, so it was hard to tell. Ai swatted the alpha’s hands away, so he could test out his ankle without his support. Ai took a step, testing how much weight he could take. He winced, but was relieved to find that it didn’t hurt as much to walk.

“It feels better than yesterday,” he said, gingerly sitting back down onto the fur blanket. Sousuke nodded, before moving to the mouth of the den.

“Doesn’t look like it’ll rain today,” he said moving back inside, “I’ll grab something for us to eat, and then we can get going,” Ai swallowed. He knew he should be worried about where they were going, but all Ai could focus on was Sousuke moving towards him and back on the fur blanket. He knew what was coming next: Sousuke was going to scent mark him again before he left to get food. A shiver ran down his spine, his hands sweating in anticipation. He laid back down on the blanket as Sousuke crouched down, crawling towards him. Ai’s knees separated, dropping down and making room for Sousuke to settle between them. Ai felt none of the apprehension he did when they were naked just a few moments ago; he felt more in control now that they were clothed. Feeling less vulnerable and exposed, Ai cradled Sousuke’s head as he neared Ai’s neck.

The omega chewed his lip trying to hold back an excited whine as Sousuke’s nose nudged Ai’s sore scent glands. He held onto Sousuke’s shirt, and bared his neck. _This is so wrong_ he thought, but pushed it away. He didn’t want to think about his circumstances or how his chances of getting back home were dwindling. All Ai wanted in this moment was that same sizzling pleasure blazing through him, and only Sousuke could give it to him. Sousuke lifted his head with a frown, and Ai glanced up at him in confusion. The alpha brushed his thumb over his neck, and Ai grimaced, his neck still sore from Sousuke’s attention the day before. The apha gritted his teeth, his jaw flexing.

“I was too rough with you yesterday,” he said, and Ai’s stomach dropped. He shook his head quickly, reaching out and tugging Sousuke closer by the collar of his shirt.

“No it’s okay, it’s okay,” Ai said, baring his neck even more for the alpha. Sousuke let Ai’s small hands card through his hair, and press his head back to his bared neck. Ai couldn’t tell, but there were bruises on his neck that Sousuke put there the day before. They stood out against his pale skin, and a pang of guilt twisted inside the alpha as he looked at them. When Sousuke only pressed his lips to Ai’s neck, the omega let out a frustrated noise.

“Sousuke,” he pleaded, feeling desperate for that feeling again. Sousuke wrapped his arms around Ai, and pulled him up onto his lap as he straightened.

“I can’t, not today,” He said, his voice sounding stern. His scent grew thick, and Ai leaned against him in defeat. He let out sad whine, as Sousuke gently rubbed their necks together. The alpha rubbed soothing circles in Ai’s back with his hands, and although it wasn’t what Ai wanted, he took what he could get. Sousuke’s powerful scent was earthy and dominating. Ai swallowed hard, breathing in the scent through his mouth so he could taste it on his tongue. He smacked his lips, leaning into Sousuke’s neck, hungry for any sort of stimulation to his scent glands. The feel of Sousuke’s warm skin, was enough to send a light trickle of bliss down his back. Ai sighed, his eyes fluttering closed as his desires slowly became sated. Satisfied with how his scent clung to Ai, Sousuke gently sent him back down onto the fur blanket.

“I’ll be back okay?” Said Sousuke, his voice gravelly. Ai simply nodded with lidded eyes, as he hugged himself, holding Sousuke’s scent closer to him. Ai stayed awake after Sousuke left, relaxing as he slowly calmed down from the high that the alpha gave him. It was a couple of hours before Ai’s head was clear again. Sitting up, he limped over to the mouth of the den, breathing in the crisp autumn air. He surveyed the woods surrounding him, chewing on his lip as his conflicted thoughts began to surface again.

He felt ashamed for how desperate he was for Sousuke. His growing attachment to the alpha felt wrong. _I should be fighting him_ , Ai thought. He sighed, how was he supposed to fight Sousuke? He was injured, and Sousuke was at least twice his size. Ai looked down at his body critically, even if Sousuke wasn’t as large as he was, he could easily overpower Ai. The omega never put much effort into building muscle or learning to protect himself. There was no need to. He was just an omega that lived in a small, quiet village.

The rustling of leaves brought Ai’s attention away from his thoughts, and back to reality. He scanned the woods around him in search of Sousuke, trying not to feel guilty for feeling excited to see the alpha. Though instead of Sousuke, Ai noticed two figures running across the woods. Ai could tell that these wolves were parva wolves just like him, and a sudden surge of excitement filled him. Were these wolves from his village? Were they looking for him? But as these wolves neared, Ai’s excitement quickly turned into fear.

These were exiled alphas. Ai’s village had exiled an alpha before. She was abusive, unable to control her anger or desires. As a result, she was shunned by the whole village and even by her own family. Noticing Ai, the pair of alphas slowed to a walk as they stalked closer to him. There was one male and one female, both wearing tattered clothing. The male had long shaggy hair and a patchy beard, while the female had her dark brown hair braided out of her face. They were skinnier than alphas that Ai had seen in his village, but they both were still larger than Ai. The male grinned as he eyed Ai up and down. A cold, sickening snake of fear slithered around Ai’s neck, causing the omega to breathe fast and hard.

“Looks like we’ve found a good treat,” Said the male. Ai swallowed hard, but stood his ground, not wanting them to notice his limp if he were to retreat back into the den. The omega could smell a bit of fear in his scent, the acidic scent spurring on his racing heart beat. The female looked at Ai, her nose flaring as she took in his scent.

“He’s already claimed,” she said and sniffed the air again looking at Ai with a confused expression on her face, “by a strong alpha too,” she added. Ai wanted to agree with her, to tell them how fearsome Sousuke was, but nothing came out of the omega’s mouth. All he could do was stare at the two alphas in front of him with wide eyes, and trembling limbs.

The male scoffed, brushing away his shaggy black hair out of his  dirty face, “Look at him, he doesn’t have a mark, it's just a couple of bruises,” His grin turned dark as he moved closer to Ai, “If I had an omega like this one, I’d leave marks all over him too,” Ai bristled, straightening his shaking shoulders in an attempt to make himself look larger. Just the thought of this alpha touching him left a bad taste in his mouth.

Before the alpha could make a move towards Ai, the female pulled him back, “Are you crazy?” she asked incredulously, “Would you just smell him? This isn’t some random alpha, we need to get out of here,”  

The male tsked in annoyance, but after taking the time to scent the air, he took a step back. Sighing in defeat, he gave Ai one last look  before turning around and making a quick exit. The female lingered for a moment, a pitying look on her face before she left too. Ai sighed, leaning against the wall of the den for support. He wasn’t sure what seeing those two wolves told him about their location. The wolves were unfamiliar, in both their looks and their scent. Ai wanted to be optimistic though, they were parva wolves, which had to mean they weren’t too far away from his village.

Ai’s thought soured, as he tried to map out where they were in his head. Exiled alpha’s usually didn’t linger around their old villages, and were also kept away from other villages too. If a village noticed a scent of an exiled alpha, or an unfamiliar alpha around, a party of wolves usually would survey the area and chase away any unwanted wolves. These exiled wolves must be miles away from any sort large village, and Ai wasn’t quite sure how that made him feel.

Shortly after the exiled wolves made their exit, Sousuke arrived with a couple of rabbits and apples in hand. Ai felt relieved to see the alpha, but his relief was short lived once Sousuke neared him. The alpha’s nostrils flared and he dropped everything in his hands, rushing towards Ai suddenly, an unreadable look on his face.

“There were alphas here,” he stated, scooping Ai up into his arms and rushing back inside the den.

“I-it’s okay,” Ai said, the sudden urge to sooth Sousuke taking over him, “They ran away after they smelled you on me,” Sousuke set Ai down, cupping his face to examine him.

“Did they hurt you?” he asked, lifting Ai’s shirt to look for any injuries. His large hands gently smoothed over Ai’s back and belly, his deep blue eyes looking over him carefully.

“No, it’s okay,” Ai said, letting Sousuke examine him. The alpha let out a disgruntled noise, as he pressed his body against Ai. His head settled onto Ai’s chest, letting out a long sigh. Ai blushed at Sousuke’s protective behavior. The way he scooped him up and brought him back into familiar territory, the way he examined Ai for injuries, and the way he pressed his body against Ai’s protectively appeased all of Ai’s instincts. He let out a satisfied purr, carding his fingers through Sousuke’s hair. They stayed like that for a moment, till Sousuke relaxed. He straightened and looked down at Ai, another unreadable look on his face.

“Hungry?” he asked. Ai nodded and Sousuke was quick to start a fire and prepare their food. As Ai ate, Sousuke began packing things up and putting them in a large pack. The omega guessed that he was in a rush to leave now that he knew other alphas were lingering around. Sousuke didn’t ask about the alphas again though. Ai wondered if he should tell Sousuke that the alphas were just parva wolves, or that the exiled alphas would be no problem for a strong, well fed alpha like himself. But Sousuke continued to pack their things, and Ai was fine with not bringing up the subject.

Once Ai was done eating Sousuke was already done gathering their things. He made quick work of the food Ai couldn’t finish, saving the apples for their trip. Wordlessly, he slipped the pack onto his back, and hauled Ai up in his arms. Ai frowned when he realized Sousuke’s intention was to carry Ai for however long they were going to travel, and he leaned his head back to look at the alpha.

“I can walk you know, you don’t have to carry me,” he said, and Sousuke gave him a pointed look.

“You can hardly put any weight on your ankle. You’d just make our trip longer than it needs to be,” he said simply. Ai still frowned, though he had no real argument against Sousuke. Eventually, the omega gave up and rested his head against Sousuke’s shoulder.

“Where are we going?” Ai wondered aloud after a few hours of their silent travel.

“Back to my pack,” Said Sousuke, to Ai’s surprise. He hadn’t expected an answer from the alpha.

“Why?” he asked, wondering if he could get more out of him.

“Because it’s a large pack. It’s safe, and there are a lot of resources there,” Sousuke seemed in a more talkative mood than normal, so Ai tried for one more question.

“If you’re pack is so great, why did you leave it?” He tried to hold back the bite in his tone, but it came out harsher than he meant to. Sousuke didn’t seem fazed though.

He simply gave a grunt saying, “It’s a long story,”

Ai settled back against Sousuke’s chest, not wanting to push the conversation any further. They continued their trek stopping around midday once Sousuke found a suitable spot for lunch. Ai stretched his legs as he sat on a fallen tree, munching on an apple as Sousuke dug around in his pack for something. After a moment, he handed Ai a canteen of water which he sipped from. Ai noted a piece of fabric in his hands and watched As Sousuke kneeled in front of Ai and took his injured ankle into his hands. Ai was hardly trepidatious, instead, the small omega watched curiously as Sousuke began wrapping the fabric snugly around Ai’s ankle.

“I should’ve done this earlier,” said the alpha, though it sounded as if he said it mostly to himself, so Ai didn’t respond, “Hopefully when you do walk it’ll be more supported,”

When he was done wrapping Ai’s ankle his large hands lingered against Ai’s skin, his thumb gently rubbing the top of his ankle where the skin met the fabric. Ai swallowed, hardly noticing the trail of apple juice that ran from the side of his mouth down to the edge of his jaw. Sousuke’s deep blue gaze settled on Ai, and the omega held still as he stood, crowding Ai’s space. His breath hitched when one of Sousuke’s warm hands cupped his face, brushing away the juice along his chin.

Sousuke swallowed hard, his hand trailing slowly down Ai’s neck, his gaze blazing a heated trail along Ai’s skin. Ai shivered, not daring to make a move. The air around them grew thick and sweet like syrup, and Ai could taste it on the edge of his lips. The moment was so much more intimate than Ai was used to, and as quick as it came- it was gone. Sousuke pulled his hand away quickly gathering the canteen and packing things away. Ai chewed on his lip, wondering if he’d done something wrong. However, all doubts were swept away when Sousuke gathered Ai in his arms again, and nuzzled his neck gently.

As the day went on Ai noticed the clouds growing dark again, a rush of fear wrapped around his throat. His grip around Sousuke’s neck tightened.

“Do you think there’s going to be another thunderstorm?” Ai asked quietly. Sousuke glanced up but didn’t seem bothered. His scent grew heavy and he held Ai tighter.

“Don’t worry about it, try going to sleep. Once you wake up I’ll have food cooked and our camp set up,” Said Sousuke, and Ai’s eyelids grew heavy. Sousuke’s scent was comforting and strong, anchoring Ai down. With one hand Ai rubbed at Sousuke’s scent gland, trying to lure out more of his scent. Bringing his fingers back to his lips, Ai let out a content hum as he could feel Sousuke’s warm earthy scent thick on his own lips. In a matter of minutes the omega fell into a deep sleep, a low purr gently rumbling from his chest.

True to his word, when Ai woke up they were in a small den, and their food was cooking over a small fire. Ai was curled on the fur blanket he was quickly growing attached to, and as he woke he nuzzled his face into the fur a yawn tugging on the edge of his lips.

“Sousuke,” Ai called the alpha’s name, his voice still thick with sleep. Sousuke moved his attention away from their cooking food, to the sleepy omega. He ran his fingers through Ai’s hair, smoothing it down. Ai leaned into his touch, rubbing his eyes as he began to wake up.

“Is it going to thunder?” He asked, looking up at Sousuke who suddenly looked as if he had a very serious look on his face.

“No, it was just cloudy,” He said, his voice sounding somewhat distracted. Then there it was again, that thick atmosphere that clung to Ai’s skin making him feel hot and excited all at once. Sousuke’s hand trailed from Ai’s hair to the back of his neck, holding him still. Ai swallowed as Sousuke leaned forward pressing their foreheads together. Ai felt as if he were just on the cusp of something, as if he were standing at the edge of a cliff, and just before he tumbled over Sousuke pulled away again.

“Food’s ready,” he grunted, and once again, Ai wondered if he did something wrong to ruin the mood. As they ate in silence, Ai scolded himself for worrying so much about Sousuke’s odd behavior. He was frustrated with himself for continually wanting Sousuke and his attention. Ai knew exactly what he wanted Sousuke to do in those heated moments, and a he felt ashamed for it. _But I can’t help it_ , he thought as his cheeks grew warm. Sousuke was an alpha that provided for him, cared for him and protected him. And that wasn’t even mentioning how he looked. Sousuke was handsome and rugged and strong and-

Ai sighed, biting his lip to stop his train of thought. _This alpha kidnapped you_ , he reminded himself. Though even with that reminder, Ai still wanted to defend Sousuke, and that more than anything else, was what scared him the most.

“Ai, do you know when you’re next heat will be?” Asked Sousuke suddenly. Ai practically choked on his food, his cheeks blazing as he tried to estimate when his next heat would be.

“I-in t-two months, why?” Ai stuttered, avoiding Sousuke’s gaze.

“I needed to know if I should find a more suitable place for us to stay if it was coming up sooner, but we’ll definitely be with my pack by then,” explained Sousuke.

A veil of dread draped over Ai, and he slumped at the thought of his next heat. Ai usually spent his heats in his room, his mothers fussing over him as they kept the other young alpha’s of the village away. His mothers were going to wait till they approved of a suitable alpha to court him or be a heat partner, and since their standards were impossibly high, that meant many lonely, miserable heats.

_But with Sousuke_ … Ai shivered and bit back a whimper. Ai could only imagine what it would be like to spend his heat with Sousuke. He was all muscle, with endless amounts of energy. Ai blushed brilliantly as his imagination ran wild, each thought followed by a sting of guilt. _I shouldn't be imagining this_ , Ai thought. He didn’t even know if Sousuke’s attraction to Ai ran that deep. He worried about what would happen to him if Sousuke ever grew bored of him, but before he could let his imagination run wild again, Sousuke gently nudged Ai.

“Are you tired?” he asked, looking at Ai’s untouched food. The omega wasn’t hungry anymore, but he also wasn’t very tired either after sleeping half the day away.

“Not really,” Ai said handing Sousuke what he couldn't finish. Sousuke quickly finished his food and gathered Ai up in his arms settling down on their fur blanket. Ai cuddled closer to him, seeking comfort for the guilt he felt for wanting to cuddle him in the first place. They stayed like that for a while, just holding onto one another. Sousuke’s breaths came in deep and slow, and Ai peeked up at him to see if he was sleeping. Ai blushed when he was met with Sousuke’s gaze, and hid back into the safety of his chest.

Sousuke ran a hand up and down Ai’s back soothingly, and the omega let out a shaky sigh. Everything would be perfect about Sousuke if it weren't for the fact that he took him away from his home. Ai’s conflicting thoughts and emotions became more tangled by the day. He let out a frustrated sigh, suddenly feeling restless.

“Sousuke, I have a question,” he said in a small voice. The omega didn’t look up at the alpha though, fearful that he’d lose his nerve if he did.

“Okay,” Sousuke’s reply was simple and quick. Ai took that as a good sign.

“Do you think um- can I go back home?” Ai asked in an even smaller voice than before. Sousuke stiffened, and the hand that gently stroked up and down his back stopped.

“Aiichir-”

“ _Please_ ,” Ai said hands fisting into the alpha’s shirt as he pressed his face further into Sousuke’s chest, “I just- I just want to see my mothers,”

Sousuke’s arms wrapped tightly around Ai, one of his hands cradling the back of Ai’s neck, “I can’t lose you,” He said heatedly into Ai’s skin. The omega squirmed in Sousuke’s arms. He was quickly growing desperate, his emotions crashing around him.

“I won’t leave you, I promise,” Ai said, and when the alpha didn’t respond he lifted his face away from Sousuke’s chest, seeking out his gaze, “Sousuke? Sousuke, please, _please_. Just let me tell them I’m alive-”

“Ai, I can’t” he interrupted.

“You _can_ ,” Ai insisted. Sousuke shifted, moving over Ai as his scent came rolling in thick and wild.

“I can’t” he repeated, a sense of desperation in his voice. Ai looked up at Sousuke, as one of his hands cupped his face. There was a slight tremble in the alphas large hands, and Ai could see his eyes were clouded with emotion.

“If I take you back, I might lose you, and I can’t lose you,” he said, his voice thick and strangled, “You’re _mine_ , Aiichirou, I need you, I want-” He stopped and took a breath and he leaned down kissing the side of Ai’s neck gently, “I want you to be my mate, and I want to make you happy, and I need you, Ai, I need you with me. Always. You have to be mine,”

Sousuke’s words brought Ai’s emotions to a crest, and they crashed relentlessly inside of him. There was so much to absorb, so many new things he learned from Sousuke and his intentions. Ai’s desire to fight back was doused. The fiery fight inside of him choked off from swell of conflicting thoughts. The omega was panting beneath Sousuke, his scent screaming in stress.

Quick to soothe Ai, Sousuke licked gently at Ai’s scent glands as he let out an answering scent that was comforting. Ai squeezed his teary eyes shut as he bared his neck for Sousuke, letting the alpha console him. It was too much for one night, and all Ai wanted was to quiet the blaring thoughts in his head. He welcomed Sousuke’s touch, encouraging the alpha to continue his ministrations, and soon enough Ai’s scent held none of the sharp, sour notes of stress.

“Stay with me,” Sousuke crooned into Ai’s skin, but Ai couldn’t reply. His body was too tired, and too confused to do much of anything. His mind welcomed the the muted blur at the edges of his consciousness, till finally his roaring thoughts were quieted and he fell asleep.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! I wish I could spill all my plans for this fic! I've already mapped out about 10-ish chapters now and I'm really excited to write it <3  
> As always comments and feed back are welcome and if you want to talk more you can find me on tumblr here: http://t-muffwrites.tumblr.com/  
> Let me know if there are any errors or questions you have too!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE! Life has been causing me to update my other fic slower than I'd like, and since that one is my main priority, this one took a back seat. I haven't dropped it though, and I plan to see this fic though! <3

Ai woke up without Sousuke’s large, warm body beside him. Turning over, the sleepy Omega reached a hand out searching for him. When his hand was met with nothing but more of the fur blanket, he opened his eyes blearily, letting out an annoyed whine without thinking.

“Foods ready if you’re hungry,” Sousuke’s voice came from the other side of the den and Ai squinted, his eyes still adjusting to being awake. There was a small bit of food and fruit beside a freshly put out fire, and Ai’s stomach growled loudly. He stretched out on the blanket before sitting up trying to wake up his small body. Ai dragged the blanket beside the food, idly eating as he thought about last night’s events.

It was odd thinking back on it. The intensity of the emotions felt surreal, as if everything that had happened was simply a bad dream. Though Sousuke didn’t agree to letting Ai go back to see his mothers, he was proud of himself for bringing up the subject. Talking to Sousuke about it made Ai feel less guilty about his growing attachment to the alpha. At least it gave him the illusion that he was fighting back.

Ai frowned to himself as he continued to eat. Maybe he didn’t really expect for Sousuke to just take him back to his home, but there were two important things that Ai learned from their conversation last night. The first being that Sousuke wasn’t completely opposed to the idea of letting Ai see his mothers again. The alpha feared losing Ai, which meant all that Ai needed to do was convince the alpha that he wouldn’t lose him. Ai’s frown only deepened, the idea sounding both too easy and too hard. How was he going to ever convince the alpha that he wouldn't lose Ai? It wasn’t like he was much of a flight risk now, and Ai was sure that Sousuke could easily snatch Ai up and outrun all of the alpha’s in his village if he ever needed to. But even if he did manage to convince Sousuke, how could he be sure that the alpha would just up and take him back to his parents?

The second thing that Ai learned, was that Sousuke wanted to be mates. Ai blushed at the thought alone, not daring to let his imagination run wild like it did the night before. The Omega wasn’t quite sure what to think about being Sousuke’s mate. To Ai, it was just another subject to be conflicted on. Sousuke was a perfect alpha: strong, dominant, and protective. But there was an undercurrent of something off. Why did Sousuke take him in the first place? Why did he think that doing that was okay?

Ai grumbled to himself as continued to eat, noticing that he’d already worked through half of what Sousuke had left out. He glanced at the Alpha who was tightening his pack, looking as if he were ready to leave.

“Sorry, I-um I ate some of your half,” Ai said sheepishly, when he caught Sousuke’s gaze, but the large Alpha didn’t seem bothered.

“That was all for you, eat as much as you want,” he said, sitting down beside him. Ai did as he said, eating till he was so full he could hardly move.

“That was delicious, did you cook the rabbit differently?” He asked, chewing on the last piece of fruit.

Sousuke gave a quick nod, “I found some herbs this morning. Where we’re headed is by a river, so hopefully I can get some salmon and change it up for dinner tonight,” He said before standing. Ai followed suit, slowly getting up to his feet and handing Sousuke the blanket so he could put it in the pack.

Despite himself, Ai was excited for the salmon. It wasn’t something he got to eat often at the village, and when he did it was usually only a small portion. Now that he thought about it, Ai couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten till he was this full back at his village. Ever since Ai had been taken by Sousuke, every meal left him feeling full and satisfied. Just that fact alone bothered him to no end. He hated to admit that Sousuke was keeping him well fed, especially under such circumstances, but he was. It wasn’t as if Ai had been starving back at home though, he couldn’t remember a time when he went to bed hungry. It was tradition that everyone shared their food so that everyone was fed, and during the colder months when food was harder to grow, there was simply just less to share.

“Ready?” asked Sousuke, holding out his arms to Ai, drawing the Omega away from his thoughts.

“Yeah,” he said softly, before lifting his own arms and letting the large alpha pick him up. They set off in silence, though Ai couldn’t help but notice that Sousuke’s grip on him was a bit tighter than usual. Ai wouldn’t have minded, except for the fact that he’d eaten so much he felt as if were about to burst any second. He squirmed a little in Sousuke’s arms giving a small grunt of displeasure.

“You okay?” asked Sousuke.

“You’re holding me too tight,” Ai whined, squirming again in his arms.

“Sorry,” he said softly before relaxing his grip on Ai. The two fell back into silence again, though this time the air around them felt tense. Ai said nothing though, worried he’d make things worse if he pestered Sousuke with questions. Eventually, Ai fell asleep like he always did. The quiet crunch of Sousuke marching through the woods, paired with the comfortable sway of his body as he moved had a way of luring the Omega to sleep.

“Aiichirou,” The low rumble of Sousuke’s voice woke Ai up, and he wondered how long he was asleep.

“Hmm,” Ai gave a hum of acknowledgement, rubbing his face against sousuke’s shoulder, trying to wake up.

“I want to apologize for last night,” He said suddenly, his voice quieter than usual, “I didn’t mean to get so... emotional. I didn’t want to scare you,”

Ai nudged his scent gland with his nose, breathing in the alpha’s thick, husky scent. He didn’t want to say that things were okay. They weren’t. But at the same time, there was a nagging feeling in the back of his neck, urging him to comfort Sousuke.

“You didn’t scare me,” Ai offered, nudging the alpha’s neck again. Sousuke seemed to relax, and Ai tightened his grip around his neck.

“I still wish I could see my moms though,” he said softly. Sousuke’s scent grew thicker, and I could feel him tensing his shoulders.

“Ai-”

“I know,” Interrupted Ai, “You don’t want to lose me, but I’m not going anywhere,”

Sousuke only gave a grunt in response. Ai wasn’t sure what he expected the Alpha’s reaction to be. He hadn’t planned on bringing up the subject again, but after Sousuke’s apology he couldn’t help but be reminded of last night. After a few moments of silence, Sosuke brought one of his hands to Ai’s neck, gently massaging it. His warm, rough fingers felt heavenly on the Omega’s sensitive skin. The two of them left the subject go, neither of them wanting to delve back into emotional ocean that it seemed to conjure. Eventually, the tension eased away from the atmosphere around them, and Ai relaxed back into Sousuke’s arms.  

Their first break was fairly short since all that Ai needed was a bathroom break. Scrambling out of Sousuke’s arms, Ai ordered the alpha to go away so he could pee in peace. The Alpha frowned looking almost hurt that Ai was shooing him away. Eventually, he did as the Omega said, and lumbered away to stand behind a tree. When he got the okay to come back, Sousuke was quick to wrap his hand around the nape of Ai’s neck, pressing a soft kiss there as he let out a possessive growl. The Alpha’s sudden attention surprised Ai.

“I-it’s okay,” he soothed, baring his neck more in an attempt to soothe the alpha.

“I know I just…” Sousuke swallowed hard before gathering Ai up in his arms again, an unreadable expression on his face. Ai rubbed their necks together, hoping that it would calm Sousuke down.

“It’s okay,” he said again, and when Sousuke’s grip on him tightened, he didn’t complain. Ai expected the tension to ease away again, but Sousuke never seemed to calm back down. That didn’t stop Ai from trying though. Every once in a while Ai would nudge the Alpha’s neck with his nose, or rub his own neck against the Alpha’s, but Sousuke didn’t seem satisfied. If anything his scent only grew stronger as time went on.

Finally, Ai could hear the rushing sound of a river, which meant they were close to their den for the night. Sousuke’s pace quickened and the sound only grew louder. Ai caught a glimpse of the huge gushing river, but his view was quickly cut off as Sousuke took a turn, taking Ai to their den. Sousuke set Ai down and handed him their canteen of water. Ai took it gratefully, and watched as Sousuke paced the length of their den, scanning it with a critical gaze. Ai hobbled over to where Sousuke set down the pack, and began untying it, trying to get out the fur blanket. Before Ai could get the knot undone Sousuke’s large hand settled over Ai’s, stopping the Omega.

“We’re going,” He said suddenly, and Ai could only blink in surprise as the Alpha took the canteen from his hands and put it back into one of the pack’s pockets.

“W-where are we going? Why?” Asked Ai as Sousuke hauled the pack back over his shoulders. His nerves grew by the second burrowing into his stomach, and leaking out into his scent.

“Shh,” Sousuke soothed as he moved closer to Ai. His large hand wrapped around the nape of Ai’s neck, his possessive and dominant scent already draping over him, “I’ll take care of you,” he said softly as he picked Ai up, and headed out of the den.

“I don’t understand,” Ai said weakly, his mind already feeling fuzzy from Sousuke’s strong scent, “Wh-why did we have to leave?”

“It wasn’t right,” Said Sousuke, “It wasn’t good enough,” Ai frowned, confused by Sousuke’s behavior and explanation, but too dizzy to try to sort through any of it.

“Where are we going?” He asked quietly, trying not to rile up Sousuke any more.

“I’m going to find a better den,” Replied the Alpha.

“B-but why? Why can’t-”

“It just wasn’t right,” interrupted Sosuke, and he let the subject go. Ai suddenly felt exhausted, but stayed awake, his nerves settling at the pit of his stomach. He wasn’t sure how long Sousuke kept travelling after suddenly wanting to leave, but when he set Ai down in front of a new den, the Omega noticed that the sun was still up.

“Wait here,” instructed Sousuke, and Ai frowned, not liking the idea of the Alpha suddenly leaving him. Without thinking Ai reached out onto Sousuke’s shirt, tugging the Alpha back towards him.

“It’s okay,” Said Sousuke in a soothing voice, the scent rolling off of him thick and dominating, “I’m just checking to see if this den is okay,” The Alpha’s large hand rested over Ai’s gently pushing off the Omega’s small hand off of him. Ai gave a soft noise in protest, but didn’t move after Sousuke when he walked towards the mouth of the new den he had found. Ai watched as Sousuke scented the air, a tense expression on his face. He gave a powerful growl that was low, and vibrated the air around them. A few moment’s later, Ai could hear a noise coming from the den.

An old, think looking Alpha emerged from the den, his face haggard and wrinkled. He squinted at Sousuke, seemingly unbothered by his aggressive scent and growl.

“What business you got here, son?” Drawled the old alpha, his voice raspy with age. Sousuke said nothing in response and Ai inched closer curiously. The old Alpha’s eyes caught Ai and he squinted again, his face scrunching up and displaying each fold in his face.

“What’s that little thing there?” He asked, and Sousuke shifted, blocking the other Alpha’s view of Ai.

“Don’t worry about him,” Said Sousuke, with an edgy tone in his voice. Ai could hear a sigh coming from the old alpha before he spoke again.

“Well you’re not here to kick me out are ya? There’s a nice den bout 5 miles north from here. I’d really rather just stay here and die in peace,” The Alpha’s tired voice softened Ai’s heart, his instincts urged him to care for this older alpha, despite not knowing him at all. Before Sousuke could give a response, Ai scrambled forward as best he could, tugging Sousuke back towards him.

“It’s okay, we’ll go,” Ai said to the older Alpha before turning to look up at Sousuke, “Come on, let’s leave him alone,”

Although Sousuke seemed tense, he picked Ai up in his arms, quickly leaving the old alpha alone in his den. Ai watched as the Alpha hobbled back into his den, a strange feeling squeezing his heart.

“I feel bad for him,” Ai said softly, “he’s so old and alone,” Sousuke gave a low growl in response, obviously not sharing the same feelings as Ai. His grip around the Omega tightened. As they continued their trek towards the den they’d stay in for the night, Ai noticed his body growing warm. His skin felt slightly feverish, not enough to cause a sweat, but just enough to be annoying, and he shifted around in Sousuke’s arms.

Slowly, Ai’s uncomfort grew as well as his desire to finally find a den to stay in.  After what seemed like forever, Ai blinked in confusion as he noticed Sousuke walking past an unoccupied den.  

“S-sousuke, we passed the den,” Ai said, noting how breathless he sounded.

“I know,” grunted Sousuke. Ai shifted in his arms, growing frustrated with Sousuke’s behavior.

“Well turn around,” He whined, “Why are you walking away from it?”

“It’s too close to the other alpha, I don’t like it,” Said Sousuke, sounding possessive. His tone should’ve bothered Ai, yet for some reason it only stoked the fire building within him. It didn’t make sense why Sousuke would think of the other alpha as a threat. He was so old he could hardly see, or walk right. As if to punctuate how much he didn’t want to be around other Alpha’s, Sousuke let out a thick, dominating scent- one used usually to scent mark large areas, rather than other wolves. Sousuke’s scent felt as if it was sinking into Ai’s pores, the dominating scent steadily growing more musky and heady.  As Sousuke continued to walk, Ai could only hope that they’d find a new den before sunset.

Ai watched as the sun continued to dip lower and lower under the horizon. A strange sort of neediness began to fill Ai as he worried about finding a den before nightfall. He just wanted to find someplace warm, with Sousuke’s body draped over his. A shiver ran down Ai’s spine with that thought. He knew how safe Sousuke’ could make him feel, how satisfying and indulgent his warm scent could be. Ai licked his lips as more images and thoughts filled his mind.

It wasn’t until Ai felt a familiar trickle of moisture in his rear that everything clicked into place. Ai was far away from his next heat, and the only two reasons why he’d produce slick outside of heat were if he was extremely aroused, or around an Alpha in rut. Suddenly everything made sense: Sousuke’s possessiveness, his unusually thick scent, his touchy behavior, his desire to find a safe den. All of them were signs of an Alpha going into rut. Suddenly Ai’s heart raced, unsure of what was going to happen next with Sousuke going into rut. Before he could think of anything, Sousuke suddenly began to quicken his pace, rushing towards what looked like an empty den.

Sousuke kept his hold on Ai as he paced around inside the dark den. With the sun only a sliver over the horizon,only a small amount of  light trickled in from the mouth of the den. Ai noticed that the den was a fairly deep, and when Sousuke set Ai down into the deepest part of it, Ai could hardly see anything around him.

“I need to get something for a fire,” Said Sousuke huskily. Ai gave a panicked whimper, hands reaching out in search of the Alpha.

“N-no,” Ai protested, feeling scared and vulnerable. Sousuke’s large hand gripped Ai’s neck, scruffing him lightly and giving a quick croon to sooth Ai’s nerves.

“I’ll be quick,” he said before dashing out, leaving Ai alone in the dark den. True to his word, Sousuke was surprisingly fast, arriving back inside the den before Ai could even begin to get worried again. He quickly set up a fire, illuminating the den in it’s warm orange glow. Ai watched as Sousuke dug into the pack and pulled out the fur blanket for Ai. He pulled out an apple, and began to set out some of their things. Ai noticed his hands shaking, and bits of sweat beading over his forehead when he settled beside Ai. He swallowed hard before taking Ai’s hands into his own and looking him in the eye. The Omega trembled before the amount of emotion Sousuke’s eyes held. The air around them thick with a tense sort of anticipation.

“Ai, I’m going into rut, so I need to go for a day or two,” he said slowly, “I’ll get some food for you so you can eat while I’m gone and I’ll mark the place so no one will come by, okay? Just- Ai please don’t go,” Sousuke suddenly cupped Ai’s face, his voice dripping with emotion, “Please don’t leave,”

This was it.

If there was ever an opportunity for Ai to leave the Alpha before him, this was the best chance he had. He may not be able to walk well, but he’d have at somewhere between 24 to 48 hours to get a head start on Sousuke. Ai knew it would be forever before an opportunity like this came again, and yet he found himself not wanting to leave. As much as Ai missed his mothers he couldn’t help his feelings towards this mysterious Alpha. Maybe it was because of Sousuke’s intoxicatingly delicious scent, or his pheromones affecting him, but Ai refused to give into those excuses. Here was an amazing chance for him, and he didn't want to take it. Ai didn’t want to leave. Ai feared what would happen if Sousuke left and never came back. How would he survive in these unfamiliar woods? How long would it be until a stray Alpha came by and hurt him?

“D-don’t go, don’t leave me,” Ai said reaching out and holding onto Sousuke’s shirt, “Stay here with me,”

Sousuke’s jaw flexed as he took a deep breath, “I can’t stay here,”

“Why?” asked Ai, his anxiety growing by the second, “I don’t want you to go,”

“Because,” Sousuke rasped, burrowing his head into the crook of Ai’s neck as he gently pressed the Omega down onto the blanket beneath him, “I don’t want to hurt you again, Ai. I can’t- I can’t do it. I don’t want to hurt you,” Ai watched as Sousuke’s walls cracked, his scent growing less and less dominating, and more and more stressed. His breath was uneven against Ai’s skin, his hands gripping the blanket beneath them with a tight grip.

“You won't,” Said Ai wrapping his legs around Sousuke’s waist, as his arms wound around the alpha’s neck, “Let me help you through it, you won’t hurt me. M-my body’s already reacting to your pheromones. It’s okay, just stay here,”

Sousuke lifted his head, looking down at Ai with a pained expression, “I’ve never gone through a rut before, I don’t know what it’s like. What if I lose control of myself? Ai, I can’t hurt you, I can’t do it, I-”  
“It’s okay, we’ll be okay,” Ai soothed, watching as Sousuke fell apart before him. He looked vulnerable and scared before Ai, nothing like the fearful dominating Alpha Ai thought him to be. His whole body trembled as he pressed his body softly against Ai’s, his face pressed against the Omega’s neck.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” He said again softly. Ai ran his finger’s through his dark black hair, scratching his scalp softly. Ai let his body relax, his scent growing strong and sweet, wrapping around the two of them.

“You won’t,” Ai said softly hugging Sousuke, “Okay?”  

Sousuke lifted his head, a worried look still on his face, “Are you sure?”

Ai nodded, a rush of excitement and nerves filling him, “Yeah, I’m sure,”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I'm so excited to write the next update!! hahaah I also just realized the next chapters for both of my fics are going to be filled with smut, so yay for that! 
> 
> Also, I was excited to get this chapter out quickly so towards the end I didn't pay close attention to proofreading, so if there are any errors let me know! Feedback and comments are welcome as always! 
> 
> You can also talk to me on tumblr here: http://t-muffwrites.tumblr.com/


	4. Rut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update kicked my ass and I sorta gave up towards the end, but at least I got all the smutty goodness done. I hope it's worth the wait! 
> 
> Btw, for this fic my interpretation of an Alpha's rut is a bit different. In some fics it'll last a few days like an Omega's heat, but for this au a rut lasts about several hours, and stops once the Alpha knots properly.

It took a while to calm Sousuke down. Ai continued to massage his scalp, purring softly as the Alpha above him struggled to regulate his breathing. Slowly, Sousuke’s scent grew less stressed and more relaxed. The sharp, sour smell of worry and fear soon gave way for the thick, heady scent of Sousuke’s rut. Ai took in a deep breath, his mind going cloudy as bared his neck for Sousuke, gently guiding the Alpha to his neck. Ai’s answering scent was rich and sweet, his own arousal glaringly obvious.

Sousuke shifted in Ai’s arms, pressing his body down possessively over him. His mouth pressed soft kisses to Ai’s neck, earning a quiet whine from the Omega. Slowly, Sousuke lifted his head to look down at Ai, a more relaxed expression on his face. He swallowed hard before slowly dipping back down, his face inching closer and closer to Ai’s. Gently, the Alpha brushed their lips together, testing the waters. Ai was quick to give a soft whimper, his lips reaching up expectantly. Sousuke’s lips were surprisingly soft and warm, his breath tickling Ai’s cheek as he kissed him. Ai cupped Sousuke’s face, opening his mouth when the Alpha gently nipped at his bottom lip.

Ai’s face burned in embarrassment as Sousuke deepened their kiss, his tongue swirling around inside his mouth. The Omega whimpered again, amazed how good a simple kiss could feel. Ai gave a soft noise of surprise when he tried to return their kiss, but succeeded only in clacking their teeth together.

“S-sorry,” He panted, feeling embarrassed and shy.

“S’okay, you’re perfect,” Sousuke replied, quickly pressing their lips back together, chasing Ai’s embarrassment away. His large, rough hands slipped under Ai’s shirt, smoothing over the Omega’s soft skin. Ai arched his back in return, pressing up against the pressure of Sousuke’s warm hands as a silent request for more. Sousuke’s increasingly steady hands pulled Ai’s shirt off, his own quickly following suit. Ai let out a satisfied sigh as Sousuke’s warm skin pressed against his own.

Sousuke’s hands mapped out the smooth expanse of Ai’s pale skin. His movements meaningful and slow. Ai could feel himself blushing under the Alpha’s gaze. He leaned down trailing kisses along the Omega’s collarbone as his hands continued to gently massage him. Ai’s heart hammered wildly fueled by lust and nervous excitement. One of Sousuke’s large hands pressed against Ai’s chest, his rampant heartbeat on clear display for the Alpha. With his free hand, Sousuke took Ai’s wrist, splaying his small fingers against his own chest. His strong heart thudded against Ai’s fingers at a pace just as fast as Ai’s. A broken whimper slipped through Ai’s lips, as he felt a trickle of slick slip down his thigh.

“S-sou,” Ai breathed needily in a small voice. Sousuke crooned softly as his hands removed Ai’s pants. A shiver ran up Ai’s spine, his whole body trembling with want. Another trickle of warm slick ran down Ai’s thigh. He looked up at Sousuke, a worried look in his eyes.

“I’ll get the blanket dirty,” He said.

“We can wash it,” replied Sousuke huskily, as he draped himself over Ai. He pressed his lips back against the Omega’s, his arms curling around his lithe, quivering form. Ai blushed brilliantly when Sousuke grinded his hips down onto Ai’s. The Alpha’s hard, throbbing cock pressed against the confines of his pants. Ai’s small hands tugged gently at Sousuke’s waistband.

“T-take it off,” he breathed, earning a pleased growl from the Alpha. Sousuke did as Ai instructed, pulling away from the Omega to take off his pants. As he crawled back over Ai, his deep teal eyes roamed over Ai’s bare from. The omega blushed, the delicious pink hue blooming across his narrow chest. A shaky hand reached up and wrapped around the Alpha’s upper arm.

“Sousuke,” Ai whined softly, baring his neck to the Alpha without thinking. Ai panted, his arousal growing to almost unbearable heights. He’d never felt this needy before, not even his worst heats made him feel this way. Sousuke looked down at Ai, with wide eyes, soaking in the lovely sight before him.

“Sousuke,” Ai whined again, when the Alpha only stroked his thigh affectionately. He needed _more_ ; his whole body humming with desire.

“Get on your hands and knees,” Sousuke ordered, his voice deep and gravelly. Ai nodded, his bones feeling heavier than usual as he maneuvered his body.

“L-like this?” Ai asked as he presented himself before the Alpha. He leaned forward, pressing his cheek against the blanket beneath him. A rush of satisfaction and submission filled him as he presented himself. Sousuke, gave another low rumble of approval, his large hands running down his back and settling at his hips. A soft whine left Ai’s lips as he nuzzled the fur blanket beneath him. His heart thudded erratically in his chest, the air around them heavy with anticipation and emotion.

Sousuke pressed a kiss to the first swell of Ai’s bottom, his warm breath tickling Ai and earning another soft whine from the Omega. The Alpha’s large hands gripped Ai’s legs, widening his stance. The rich, sweet smell of Ai’s slick was impossibly hypnotising. Sousuke swallowed hard, trying to settle himself as he leaned in close, his tongue sliding over Ai’s dusty pink hole.

Ai immediately gripped the blanket beneath him, letting out a breathy moan in the soft fur. His back arched, as Sousuke’s tongue slid over his entrance again, and then again. Sousuke gripped Ai’s hips a satisfied growl rumbling out from his stomach. He lapped at Ai’s sensitive hole, earning whine after whine. Ai’s slick was like heaven along his tongue, satiating his deepest animalistic instincts. Slowly, Sousuke gently prodded the tight ring of muscle, drawing out a sweet cry from Ai. The Omega’s voice spurred Sousuke on, the silky noise taking on an almost melodic tone in the Alpha’s mind.

By the time Sousuke’s tongue entered Ai’s entrance, the Omega’s thighs were quivering. Sousuke rubbed his hands along Ai’s skin soothingly as he continued to open up Ai up with his mouth. Ai’s mind was swimming, the only thing he could focus on was the delicious sensation of Sousuke’s hot mouth. With each stroke of his tongue, another rush of pleasure filled his chest, and pooled at the bottom of his stomach. Each gentle caress of his hand make his heart squeeze with affection. Everything felt so good, so _right_ , and Ai wanted more.

“Sso-sou,” Ai slurred, “More, I need more,” Sousuke’s response was a possessive growl. Ai gave a submissive whine in response, his need apparent in his voice. The one thing Ai craved the most was something only Sousuke could give him, and Ai was willing to do anything to get it. Sousuke responded to Ai’s whine, quickly crooning as he lifted his head to place a kiss between Ai’s shoulderblades.

“Relax,” he soothed, massaging small circles on Ai’s lower back with his thumbs. Ai let out an uneven breath, trying to get a hold of himself. He looked back over his shoulder, his eyes desperate.

“Sousuke, I- I want, I need you,” he panted, his cravings punctuated with another soft whine.

“I know,” Soothed Sousuke, bringing a hand to the nape of Ai’s neck, and gently massaging there. Ai let out a frustrated noise, hiding his blushing face in the fur blanket. Why was he the one acting so desperate? Sousuke was the one going into rut, so why was Ai so affected? Ai’s thoughts were cut short when he felt one of Sousuke’s fingers gently massaging his entrance.

“Sou- ah, yes!” He encouraged, rocking back against the Alpha’s hand.

“Easy, we have to go slow, Ai. I don’t want to hurt you,” He pressed a kiss on the Omega’s lower back, “Okay?” This time, Ai could hear the tension in his voice, as if Sousuke were telling himself they had to go slow.

“Okay,” Ai replied shakily, gripping onto the fur blanket as he bit back a whine crawling up his throat. Sousuke’s pace was excruciatingly slow, his finger fluttering and teasing. It seemed like forever until the Alpha added another finger, which made things both better and worse. Finally, Ai could feel himself stretching around the Alpha’s fingers, a sensation that deeply satisfied his instincts. At the same time, the addition only stoked the fire building inside of Ai’s belly, his lust and need growing by the minute. Ai gave a cry of relief when Sousuke added a third digit, his thick fingers stretching him wider than Ai ever did himself.

Ai let out a broken whimper, when he felt Sousuke pull out his fingers. He turned over his shoulders, ready to ask for more when he saw the Alpha on his knees scooting closer to Ai’s entrance. His whole body shivered, knowing what was coming next.

“Ready?” asked Sousuke huskily. Ai whined as he nodded his head, arching his back and displaying himself for the Alpha.

“Please?” He moaned softly, his voice slightly muffled from the fur blanket. Sousuke’s hands gripped each of Ai’s cheeks, spreading him open as he lined himself up, the tip of his cock kissing Ai’s entrance. The Alpha let out a low, deep growl as he entered Ai, soaking in the sight of his cock disappearing inside of the Omega’s slick hole.

Ai’s eyes fluttered closed, his heart beating wildly as he moaned. Sousuke’s cock was thick and stretched him more than he’d ever been before. There something about the sensation was so deeply satisfying, and Ai couldn’t help but want more. The Omega panted, his body writhing under the barrage of emotions. By the time Sousuke bottomed out, Ai was hyperventilating, suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

Sensing Ai’s distress Sousuke snaked his hand around Ai’s chest, splaying his hand out across his skin and steadying him.

“Shhh,” he crooned, pressing a soft kiss in between his shoulderblades, “relax Ai,” he said, his voice deep and commanding, thrumming with dominance. Ai let out a deep breath, letting Sousuke’s croon settle him.

“Good,” Praised Sousuke when Ai began to relax, earning a whine from the Omega. He pulled out slowly thrusting back in deep and slow. Sousuke swallowed hard, gritting his teeth as he tried to control himself. His lust flaring up with each sweet cry from the Omega beneath him. He watched as the muscles along Ai’s back flexed and moved, the pale skin before him smooth and inviting. Without realizing, Sousuke’s pace quickened, his long, slow thrusts becoming hard and fast. The bounce of Ai’s bottom was hypnotizing, and all Sousuke could do was watched as it moved with each rough thrust.

Ai whimpered, his carnal cravings finally being attended too. Sousuke’s growls excited Ai, the raw dominance both fueling and satisfying his lascivious desires. Ai could feel a hot trail of slick sliding down the inside of his thigh, each of Sousuke’s thrusts punctuated with a wet smack of skin on skin.

It was the sound of a soft, delicious mewl that sent Sousuke over the edge, a growl ripping itself out of his throat as he came. His hands gripped Ai’s hips, holding him in place as he continued to buck his hips, the Omega beneath him squeezing around his length.

A soft whimper left Ai’s lips when he felt Sousuke filling him. He huffed in frustration as he tried to cant his hips up to meet the Alpha’s thrusts, only to find that he was held under his tight grip.

“S-Sousuke,” Ai panted, his voice needy and desperate. In the back of Ai’s mind, he wondered if that was it, that after Sousuke came that his rut would subside. His thoughts were put to rest when Sousuke pulled out and moved him on his back. Ai chewed his lip, holding back a whine at the loss of contact. He looked up at the Alpha over him, his cock still hard, throbbing and pressing against his thigh. Sousuke adjusted their position, leaning forward to kiss the Omega. Ai’s eyes fluttered closed as they kissed, his senses immediately hit with the Alpha’s rich scent, amplified by his rut.

“Sousuke,” Ai whined into their kiss, as he felt the Alpha line himself up again. The Omega hooked his legs around the Alpha’s hips, letting out a soft moan as Sousuke thrusted, filling him once again. Ai gripped onto Sousuke’s bicep as the Alpha quickly eased into a fast pace. It quickly became apparent to Ai how much more intimate the new position was. He suddenly grew aware of the Alpha’s eyes on him, drinking in whatever expression he had on his face. Ai blushed, as he failed to hold in a sob, as Sousuke pistoned his hips. The warmth in his stomach was quickly coiling. His own cock leaking onto his belly as he felt his body tensing. Ai licked his lips, as if he could taste his climax.

One of his hands moved towards his aching cock, begging for a release. Before his hand could even make contact with his own member, Sousuke gripped Ai’s wrist, holding it down beside his head. Ai looked up in surprise, his body still tensing, awaiting the crest and crash of an orgasm. When Ai attempted to touch himself with his other hand the Alpha gripped his other wrist, now pinning both of his wrists against the soft fur blanket beneath them.

“S-sou, please,” Ai cried, baring his neck in submission. By now Ai could hardly hold his legs around the Alpha’s waist, opting instead to let them lay limp and spread open. Sousuke gave a growl, his mouth descending on the open piece of neck that Ai bared to him. He sucked at the already marked and bruised skin till he was satisfied, pulling away with a glazed over look in his eyes.

“Don’t worry,” He hushed when Ai tried to pry his hands out of Sousuke’s grip, “I won’t stop till you’re satisfied,”

Ai shook his head, tears springing in his eyes as his frustration grew, “I can’t d-do it, Sousuke, t-touch me, please,” He begged, but Sousuke’s firm grip never eased. He soothed the Omega with soft kisses on his cheek, the gentle gesture juxtaposed by the rough thrust of his hips.

“You can do it,” He grunted, his voice rough and gravelly. Ai could only give a cry in protest, his body limp and boneless under the Alpha. The steady wash of pleasure poured over him, his need building with each of Sousuke’s strong thrusts. Ai could feel the warmth pooling at the bottom of his stomach coiling and coiling, till he could hardly bear. His whines grew desperate and tears streamed down his face till finally, _finally_ , his back arched as his body shivered, clenching down hard on Sousuke’s cock.

“Ah! Oh, S-sousuke!” Ai cried, fingers digging into the Alpha’s skin as he came on his own stomach. Sousuke growled finally releasing his grip on Ai’s wrists.

“Good boy,” he praised in a low rumbling voice. Ai whimpered, lifting his arms to wrap around Sousuke’s strong neck.

“Sousuke,” he moaned, as Sousuke’s hips continued to buck relentlessly. His body rapidly growing overstimulated and sensitive. The Alpha above him pressed his face against Ai’s neck, a loud growl rumbling out of his chest as his hips began pumping erratically.

“Ai,” He rasped, and all the Omega could do was keen. Ai’s small hands clung desperately onto Sousuke, soft whimpers slipping off his lips with each thrust into his overstimulated body. Sousuke’s mouth latched onto Ai’s neck, sucking suddenly and harshly as his hips stuttered finally releasing inside of Ai with a soft grunt.

Sousuke lifted his head from Ai’s neck, his eyes lidded and dark with lust. Cupping Ai’s face, Sousuke’s lips slid over the Omega’s kissing him gently. Ai’s body shuddered as Sousuke slowly pulled out, breaking their kiss to reach for his shirt, which he used to wipe up the mess between Ai’s legs. Tossing the shirt aside, Sousuke settled beside Ai, gathering the Omega up in his large arms. Ai opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly realized how exhausted he felt. The question on the tip of his tongue, quickly dissolving away as he relaxed in the Alpha’s arms.

One of Sousuke’s hands began trailing up and down Ai’s spine as the Alpha began an odd sort of croon and growl. The noise was both possessive and soothing, something Ai had never heard before. The sound resonated around them, filling the small den. Ai let out a long sigh, pressing his nose to the Alpha’s chest as he fell asleep the the gentle rumble of Sousuke’s voice.

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was the soft massaging on his neck that roused Ai from his sleep. He moaned weakly, blinking his tired eyes as he tried to get them to focus. Sousuke’s deep growl anchored him, its heavy tones wrapping around him and dragging him deeper and deeper into the ocean of his instincts. There were no more words, no more conflicting thoughts, there was just Sousuke, and a sudden salacious flame burning in the pit of his stomach. Ai whimpered, his hands gripping onto what ever part of Sousuke they could in some attempt to convey his need. Immediately the pressure on his neck grew stronger, Sousuke’s fingers massaging Ai’s scent glands. Ai relaxed, his eyes growing lidded with lust.

Sousuke’s scent was everywhere, so much so that Ai could hardly even smell himself despite the ministrations on his scent glands. It was powerful and warm, luring Ai closer to the Alpha. All it took was the slight tilt of Ai’s head for Sousuke to respond, his lips claiming and sure over the Omega’s. His tongue swirled languidly inside Ai’s soft, yielding mouth. One of his hands hooked Ai’s leg over his hip, shifting over till the Omega was on top of him, straddling his frame. Ai could care less about the change in position, his mind swimming with the sensation of Sousuke’s lips on his own. It wasn’t until one of Sousuke’s fingers began massaging his entrance that he noticed the slick dripping down his thighs.

Ai’s breath caught, a whine slipping out of his mouth as he felt one of Sousuke’s fingers entering him. The Alpha nipped at his lips, urging Ai to continue kissing him. Ai responded quickly, pressing his lips firmly against Sousuke’s and trying to concentrate as the Alpha’s finger slid in and out of him at teasingly slow pace. Ai’s fingers curled over Sousuke’s collar bone, his nails digging into his skin as the Alpha added another finger.

Breaking away from their kiss, Ai canted his hips back against Sousuke’s hand, a breathy moan slipping out of his mouth. Growling softly, Sousuke gripped the back of Ai’s head, his fingers running through his soft hair, and exposing his neck. Ai’s eyes fluttered closed as Sousuke’s mouth found his scent gland, submitting to the Alpha’s hold on him. Despite the heated atmosphere, Sousuke took his time, slowly scissoring and stretching Ai’s slick hole. The Omega whined, squirming in Sousuke’s arms as he tried to express his desperate need for _more_.

The Alpha gave a soft nip to Ai’s neck, and the Omega keened, a hot, blazing rush of need shooting down his spine. Finally, Sousuke gave in, easily slipping in a third finger into Ai’s entrance. Ai’s jaw grew slack, panting as he savored the delicious sensation of being stretched and filled. Looking down, Ai caught Sousuke’s gaze, his cheeks heating up as he realized the Alpha’s eyes had been on him. His deep blue gaze was heated, the normal brooding look in his eyes taken over by his lust. Ai met his gaze whimpering as he swayed his hips, trying his best to take in more of the Alpha’s fingers.

Sousuke responded, pulling out his fingers and rolling over so that his body draped over the Omega’s. Curling his lips back to reveal his teeth, Sousuke growled loudly, opening his mouth over Ai’s throat. Relaxing, Ai bared his neck as his body grew limp, submitting completely underneath the Alpha. Sousuke growled again, his breath hot against Ai’s sensitive skin. Ai whimpered softly, his eyes fluttering closed as he let Sousuke’s growl wash over him. The Omega accepted Sousuke’s dominance easily and eagerly, whining as he bared his neck further in an attempt to expose as much of his neck as he could.

The deep rumble from Sousuke’s chest suddenly stopped, his lips pressing a gentle kiss to the Omega’s neck and sending a shiver spiking down Ai’s spine. Sousuke pressed kisses along Ai’s jaw, though it wasn’t until he pressed his lips to Ai’s that the Omega stirred, moaning softly as he cupped Sousuke’s face. Another moan slipped from Ai’s lips as he felt Sousuke lining himself up against his entrance. His small arms wrapped around the Alpha’s shoulders, letting out an excited whimper as he broke away from their kiss.

Ai’s breath caught once he felt Sousuke’s thick, throbbing, cock pressing inside of him. His thighs quivered, hardly able to keep themselves wrapped around Sosuke’s hips properly. This time when Sousuke bottomed out, he didn’t wait, simply pulling out and thrusting into Ai’s tight heat. It wasn’t until Ai felt the first full thrust that he realized how sensitive his body still was, whimpering softly as he nuzzled Sousuke’s neck. The Alpha responded with the same mix of a croon and growl that once lulled him to sleep, the sound soothing the Omega in ways he couldn’t even begin to describe.

Ai panted, his body relaxing and accepting each of Sousuke’s hard thrusts. He could feel his chest and cheeks heating up, his body already climbing higher and higher towards his climax. His fingers tangled in the Alpha’s hair, clinging onto whatever he could as he tried to press Sousuke closer to him. Ai wasn’t quite sure when Sousuke stopped his soothing mix of a croon and a growl, but at some point it had transformed into a possessive claiming growl, the noise punctuated by wet smack of Sousuke’s pistoning hips meeting his ass.

The grip on Sousuke’s hair tightened as Ai felt the first swell of Sousuke's knot, his body practically singing. Ai bared his neck, trying to lead Sousuke’s face to the exposed skin as his instincts screamed that the Alpha _needed_  to mark him. Sousuke protested though, growling as he sucked on Ai’s neck, rather than biting down. Ai couldn’t be too bothered at the Alpha’s protest though, his body coiling tight as he felt Sousuke’s knot swelling further.

By now Sousuke’s hips hardly had any sort of rhythm, his thrusts fast and erratic as he reached his own climax. Ai moaned loudly, tears gathering in his eyes when Sousuke’s knot finally caught, swelling to its full size inside of him. Ai shuddered as he came, Sousuke’s knot pressing against Ai’s prostate unforgivingly. Sousuke’s arms curled around Ai, hugging him tightly as he rode out his orgasm. Ai purred, his fingers petting the nape of Sousuke’s neck as he felt the Alpha’s warmth filling his belly.

When Sousuke’s body relaxed, he hooked Ai’s legs back on his hips, holding Ai’s form close as he shifted, sitting up crosslegged with Ai in his lap. Ai whimpered softly, his body instinctively clenching down on Sousuke’s knot as he shifted around. Sousuke crooned softly, kissing Ai’s check as he cradled the back of his neck with one of his large hands. Gently, Sousuke tilted Ai’s head, exposing the vulnerable skin now heavily marked and bruised. It wasn’t until Sousuke gently stroked his neck with his thumb that the Omega realized that Sousuke was examining him, searching for broken skin. Ai blushed, his body relaxing even further in the Alpha’s arms.

Sousuke’s large hands smoothed over Ai, in what the Omega assumed was his way of checking if he was okay. His fingers gently massaged Ai’s skin, searching for tender spots, scratches or large bruises. He crooned softly, his nose nudging Ai just underneath his jaw. Ai gave an answering purr, cupping Sousuke’s face and pulling him down to press a chaste kiss on the Alpha’s lips. Satisfied with Ai’s condition, Sousuke moved Ai’s arms around his neck, encouraging the Omega to hang on as he slowly laid down on his back. Ai let out a satisfied sigh, curling up on to Sousuke’s chest as the Alpha draped part of the fur blanket over them.

 

* * *

 

 

Ai woke feeling sore, achy, and satisfied. He purred lazily, as he nuzzled closer to Sousuke’s chest, unaware of the fact that the Alpha was very much awake and watching him closely. Sousuke brushed some of Ai’s hair away from his face, his fingers gently stroking along his soft, round cheek. Ai grinned, blinking his eyes open to look up at Sousuke.

“How do you feel?” he asked softly. Ai blinked again, rubbing his eyes as he yawned. Looking back up at Sousuke, Ai could see the worried look in his eye and the slight frown on his lips.

“Good,” Ai said tentatively, but Sousuke only frowned further.

“Don’t lie,” He said simply. Ai whined softly, pressing his face back into Sousuke’s chest.

“I’m just sore, but other than that I feel good,” he said, his voice slightly muffled.

“How much pain are you in?” Asked Sousuke, this time tilting Ai’s face so the Omega looked him in the eye.

“Just a little, but it’s okay. It- it was good, I feel good,” Ai said, heat creeping into his cheeks as he spoke. Satisfied with Ai’s response Sousuke pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Alright, come on, let’s get cleaned up,” He said, helping Ai sit up. Gathering their clothes, Sousuke helped Ai dressed after he slipped on his own pants. The pair headed out to clean the fur blanket and Sousuke’s shirt by a small stream that ran off from the main river. Sousuke held Ai gently in his arms, still not wanting the Omega to put all his weight on his ankle.

As they walked Ai tried to recall as much as he could from the night before. It was hard to pull out any clear memories, his mind at the time flooded with instincts and pheremones. What Ai could remember though, was the intense amount of pleasure that filled him, as well as Sousuke’s dominance. Sousuke was rough, yet gentle, and surprisingly attentive despite the fact that he was in rut. The memory of Ai pressing Sousuke’s face to his neck flashed in his mind, and he blushed feverishly. How Sousuke resisted from marking him was beyond Ai, but he was extremely thankful. Now that his mind was clear, Ai’s thoughts were back to their tangled mess. Although his affections for the Alpha were clearly growing, Ai was definitely sure he wasn’t ready for Sousuke to be his mate.

Once they got to the stream Sousuke worked on cleaning the blanket and his shirt as Ai sunbathed on a large boulder near by. The soft sound of rushing water was soothing, and Ai watched as Sousuke’s arms flexed as he rung out the water from his shirt. The little stream only came up to Sousuke’s knees, promoting the alpha to fold up his pants as he washed their things. When Sousuke was done, he slipped off his pants, and walked over to Ai to help him undress as well.

“Just as a warning the water’s going to be cold,” he said gathering Ai into his arms as he stepped into the stream. Ai whimpered, clinging onto Sousuke as the freezing water hit his skin.

“Sousuke,” He whined softly.

“I know, I know, just bare with it for a little while,” He encourage, setting Ai down on a large rock just under the surface of the water. Ai whined softly as Sousuke rubbed a piece of cloth over him, but did nothing else to protest as the Alpha cleaned him. After Ai’s skin was thoroughly washed, Sousuke helped him stand, and turn around.

“Bend over,” Sousuke said, holding onto Ai’s hips. Ai blushed, but did as he was told, Pacing his hands on the rock as he bent over. Sousuke’s hands spread him open, gently cleaning as Ai whined about the cold water. Ai yelped in surprise when he felt Sousuke’s tongue run along his entrance, the heat almost scorching after being rinsed off with such cold water.

“S-sou what are you doing?” Ai whimpered.

“My saliva will help you heal faster, and soothe any pain. Do you want me to stop?”  He asked, and Ai was suddenly thankful that the Alpha couldn't see his face.

“Y-you can continue,” Ai replied softly after a minute. Sousuke did as Ai said, his tongue gently stroking over Ai’s entrance. Thankfully he didn’t continue long enough for Ai to grow hard. After he was done, he picked Ai up and placed him back on the large rock to air dry as he washed himself. When Sousuke finished, he sprawled out on the large rock beside Ai, the two of the soaking in the warm rays as they dried.

Ai moved closer to the Alpha, partly to use his bicep as a pillow, but mostly because a part of him simply wanted to be closer. Sousuke didn’t stir, his eyes still closed as he faced the sun, allowing Ai to watch him shamelessly. Ai still wondered why Sousuke took him from his home, still wondered what it was about him that made Sousuke so desperate for him to stay. He was unsure about staying with Sousuke, unsure about the village they were headed towards or what would happened once they arrived. However, keeping Sousuke company during his rut was one thing Ai was sure about. He didn’t regret falling back on his instincts, or giving himself to Sousuke, and the Omega wasn’t quite sure what to do about it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! My classes start tomorrow, but I don't think that'll affect my writing. If anything, being on campus and around a productive atmosphere will get me to write more often (hopefully). Anyway comments and feedback are always welcome!! If you have questions about my fics or just want to talk you can find me on tumblr here: http://t-muffwrites.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you all for your patience and continued support! It seriously means so much! <3 
> 
> Ps let me know if there are any errors, I really wanted to get this out today so I kind of rushed the proofreading process.


	5. Make it Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been forever, but it's thanksgiving break for me and I have the whole week to write so I've finally got time to do something I enjoy. Sorry this took forever, and thank you for sticking with me, you guys are the best <3

_Ai yelped when he felt a slight pinch in his side, turning swiftly to see the mischievous grin of his mother, pulling him in for a tight hug, her rough hands gripping him tightly._

_“You’re getting too thin,” She scolded, “You need to eat more,”_

_“I know, I know,” Ai said, breathing in the familiar scent of his mother. It had been a particularly long winter, and their village was struggling to keep food on the table for everyone._

_“I’ll see if I can sneak some more food for you tonight,” His mother said, as she tightened her coat around her, ready to leave for the morning hunt with the other alphas._

_“Mom, you know we’re not allowed to do that,” Ai said, though he knew he could do little to stop her once she had her mind set. She grinned and gave Ai a wink._

_“Just this once, I don’t like seeing you so thin,” She said before pulling Ai into another hug, “I love you baby,” She breathed._

_“I love you too,” Ai said, his voice muffled by her fur coat._

 

 

Ai was the first to wake up, his heart racing. He pressed a hand to his tightening chest, his breaths coming in fast and hard. It had been too long since he thought of his mothers- of his home. After Sousuke’s rut, his days spent with the Alpha fell into an easy routine, starting and ending with the Alpha.

“Sousuke,” Ai’s voice was soft and breathless, as he nudged the Alpha with shaky hands. The Alpha groaned, blinking up at Ai. He rolled on his side, propping his head up with one of his hands as he reached to cup Ai’s face with the other.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. Despite his voice still thick from sleep, his gaze was sharp, quickly taking in the panicked look on Ai’s face.

Ai bit his lip, a soft whine coming from the back of his throat, “I just- I need you,” he said, tugging on Sousuke’s shirt.

“Aiichir-” Sousuke began to speak again, but Ai cut him off with a kiss.

“Please,” Ai begged, pushing Sousuke on his back and straddling him, “Please Sousuke,” _make me forget._

The Alpha looked up at Ai, a hesitant look on his face. Since his rut, they hadn’t had sex, or anything close to it. Ai could feel the worry and curiosity falling off him in waves, but before he could ask anything, Ai seized his lips again. Another desperate whine crawled up his throat, panicked and needy. Sousuke’s answering croon sent a shiver down Ai’s back and straight to his groin.

One of his large hands came to massage Ai’s neck, and the omega keened, needy for more. His mind grew cloudy when Sousuke’s thumb found his scent gland, filling his body with the slow honeyed sweetness of arousal. _This_ was what he wanted, what he needed. Ai’s hands shook as he deepened their kiss. Ai was desperate to chase away the guilt looming over him, to forget about the awful tangled mess of his thoughts, and he knew just the person to make him forget everything.

Ai didn’t want to worry about whether or not he should be scared of his feelings for Sousuke, or if he should still be trying to run away or not. Ai wanted to be distracted, and there was no better distraction than Sousuke.

“I need you,” Ai panted into their kiss, rolling his hips and pressing his arousal onto Sousuke’s strong stomach, “I want you inside me,”

Sousuke let out a low growl as he sat up, cupping the back of Ai’s head as he kissed him. Ai moaned as he felt Sousuke’s hard cock pressing against his groin. His hands pawed at Sousuke’s shirt, haphazardly tugging at the fabric.

“Off,” he panted his hands finally slipping under, and splaying across Sousuke’s smooth, strong stomach.

“Ai- slow down,” Sousuke breathed, pulling away from their kiss. His voice was restrained and authoritative. Ai whined, looking up at the Alpha with confused look.

“Sou, please,” He panted, reaching up to nuzzle against the Alpha’s neck. Sousuke cupped Ai’s face with both hands, gently keeping the Omega in place.

“Baby we can’t, not all the way,” He said gently, his expression softening in a way too sweet and genuine for Ai to handle.

“Why?” Asked Ai, feeling the sting of rejection. His heart dropping as his stomach twisted in a way he wasn’t familiar with, “We did it before. I want- I _need_ you,” Ai insisted, his eyes growing watery with his desperation.

“Shh,” Sousuke soothed, his thumb caressing Ai’s cheek, “It’s okay, I’ll take care of you. Last time I was in rut, and you were slick. We just can’t go all the way this time, Ai. I don’t have any oil, and I don’t want to hurt you,” Ai blinked. His needy desperation quickly turning to anger as he shook off Sousuke's hands from his face.

“You don’t want to hurt me?” he repeated incredulously, his voice shaking, as fat tears rolled down his flushed face.

“I’m sorry Ai, I just- I don’t have any oil. I don’t want to hurt you,” Repeated Sousuke, looking confused and worried. 

Ai gripped the front of Sousuke’s shirt suddenly, his knuckles white as he pushed the Alpha down on his back.

“You don’t want to hurt me?!” he cried, his face red with anger, “You should have thought about that before you stole me away from my family, before you took me away from everything I’ve ever known!”

Sousuke looked up at Ai, his eyes wide in shock, his hands hovering around Ai’s form, unsure of what to do with himself. Ai’s heart gave a painful squeeze as the Alpha’s surprised expression turned into a worried one, his eyes glued to the Omega’s face. The scent coming off of him was thick and soothing, as he gave a soft tentative croon.

Ai slumped forward, resting his head on Sousuke’s chest as sobs tore through his chest.  

“You’ve already hurt me,” he cried pitifully, too exhausted to put up anymore of a fight. It was too tiring constantly going back and forth with himself. He was constantly fighting a losing battle, his mind racing with what if’s that Ai couldn’t keep up with. His guilt and fear weighed him down, and his lust for Sousuke made everything too hazy to see anything clearly.

Sousuke slowly sat up, cupping Ai’s face again. His croon was a loud rumble now, chasing away the sound of Ai’s broken sobs as the Alpha gently wiped away Ai’s tears.

“I’m so sorry baby, I’m sorry I hurt you,” he breathed softly, again and again, “I’m going to make it better,” He promised as one of his hands massaged Ai’s neck.

Ai simply nodded, his eyes growing hazy as Sousuke continued to calm him down, “Make it better?” he slurred lazily, as he bared his neck. Sousuke was quick to nuzzle Ai’s presented neck, pressing soft kisses against the tender skin.

“I’ll make it better,” he murmured, his voice deep and hypnotic. Large, rough hands gently massaged Ai’s tense muscles, as Sousuke gently pressed Ai down into their fur blanket. Ai fell into an easy submission, letting the Alpha take care of him, and when Sousuke pressed his lips against Ai’s, the omega kissed him back. Sousuke’s kiss was gentle and slow, his tongue softly pressing past Ai’s plump lips and swirling languidly inside of Ai’s hot mouth.

_“Mine,”_ he breathed hotly into Ai’s mouth.

“Yours,” Ai whined, his response immediate and needy, “please,”

“I got you baby,” Sousuke crooned, as he slipped Ai’s shirt off. His hands claiming every inch of Ai’s exposed skin. His thumb rubbed Ai’s pink, puffy nipple as his mouth claimed the other, sucking the delicate skin.

Ai arched his back, squirming under the alpha as his hands fisted the fur blanket beneath him. Sousuke crooned as he switched to the other nipple, taking his time with his ministrations. Ai’s whole body buzzed under sousuke’s attention, his heart squeezing as the Alpha pressed wet kisses along his collarbone. And when Sousuke grazed Ai’s skin with his teeth, Ai all but lost it, his eyes rolling back as he let out a sweet omegan whine.

“Mine,” Sousuke repeated as he moved down, slipping off Ai’s pants, leaving the omega bare before him. Ai caught the Alpha’s gaze as he spread his trembling legs. Sousuke’s eyes didn’t hold the same hazy lust in them like they did during his rut, instead, his teal eyes carried an affectionate weight in them, and it was all Ai could do not to drown under it.

Sousuke’s thumbs massaged Ai’s hipbones as he pressed wet, open mouthed kisses against his sensitive belly. His kisses moving closer and closer to Ai’s untouched, and weeping cock.

“Ah!” Ai’s back arched as Sousuke took in Ai’s length all at once, the Alpha easily able to fit all of Ai into his mouth. Sousuke wasted no time bobbing his head up and down Ai’s cock, the noises lewd and wet. Ai whimpered under Sousuke, his thighs quivering as he tangled his hands into Sousuke’s dark hair.

Ai was a panting, whimpering mess underneath Sousuke, the Alpha taking a relentless pace. Within minutes, Ai was trembling, toes curling, chest heaving as he came, too gone to even give out any sort of warning to Sousuke, not that the Alpha minded. Sousuke’s mouth slowed, gently milking Ai for all he had till the little omega was shivering in overstimulation.

Sousuke gathered Ai’s boneless body in his strong arms as he laid back down, cradling him close to his chest. Ai purred lazily, nuzzling the Alpha’s chest, his mind and body floating in post-orgasm bliss.

“It’s okay now,” Sousuke crooned, massaging Ai’s neck and scalp, “I’ll take care of you. You only need me. Just me,” Ai nodded lazily, his mind filled with foggy thoughts of Sousuke.

“Just you,” he whispered softly, till he gave in and fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

When Ai woke, Sousuke was across their den, already cooking their breakfast for the day. Ai blushed when he realized he was still naked from earlier that morning, and he made quick work of dressing himself. Though his mind was still foggy from the earlier events, Ai was very much aware of what had transpired between them. Ai wondered if Sousuke would mention his outburst. He was surprised with himself, not wanting to believe that he’d actually pushed the huge Alpha down and yelled in his face the way he did. Ai knew his actions wouldn’t have been tolerated with any other Alpha, and yet for some reason, Sousuke didn’t seem as if he wanted to punish Ai- at least not yet.

“Hungry?” asked Sousuke as Ai neared him and their food. The omega nodded, taking his seat next to Sousuke as he prepared Ai’s plate. Sousuke seemed neutral enough, though that did nothing to sooth Ai’s nerves. What if Sousuke didn’t want to deal with Ai after his outburst? Would he just leave him in the middle of the woods? Before Ai’s thoughts could begin spiraling, his attention was turned to the plate of food Sousuke was handing him, piled with thick juicy salmon.

Without realizing, Ai frowned slightly when the Alpha handed Ai his plate, eyeing the amount of food he’d been given.

“What’s wrong? Tired of salmon?” Asked Sousuke, his face already turning into a worried expression.

Ai shook his head, “N-no It’s good but, It’s too much,”  To that, Sousuke relaxed, as well as Ai. Sousuke’s expression softened, and Ai’s heart gave a squeeze.

“Just eat as much as you can, and I’ll finish the rest,” he said, taking a large bite of his food.

Ai knew Sousuke would say that though, he always did when Ai complained about giving him too much. Ai couldn’t remember the last time he ate so much for every meal, not that that was something he should be complaining about. Though recently he had noticed how his clothes fit a bit differently around his body, and he was almost positive it was because Sousuke had a habit of stuffing him with food every chance he got.

Ai blushed a bit as he began to eat, realizing that Sousuke was providing for him, doting on him as a good alpha should. Even though Ai could walk normally on his ankle, Sousuke still insisted on carrying Ai most of the time as they continued towards his pack. As they travelled Sousuke took frequent breaks to snack and relax. When it came to dens Sousuke was extremely particular. A handful of times, they traveled through the night because none of the dens were deemed good enough by Sousuke.

Almost everything Sousuke did was to cater to Ai, to make sure he was safe, comfortable, warm and well fed. Ai’s heart raced as he continued to think about Sousuke.

_Mine_

Ai shivered when he thought back on what Sousuke had said. His voice was dominant, and yet at the same time he spoke the word as if he were saying a prayer. As if that one word held the importance of the world.

_Yours_

Ai’s chest grew tight when he remembered his response to Sousuke’s claim. He gave into the alpha so easily, so quickly and without a second thought. For a moment Ai wondered if he would’ve denied the alpha if he wanted to mark and bond him. Ai shook his head, there’d be no way for Sousuke to properly bond with him. Sousuke was a fairly traditional Alpha, and Ai was sure that if they were to ever bond it would be while Ai was in heat.

But then again, Ai wasn’t sure how traditional Sousuke was. He didn’t seem upset with Ai after his outburst. He’d made it clear more than once that he wanted to be mates with Ai, and If it were any other alpha with him, Ai was sure they’d claim him without a second thought. Instead, after his rut, Sousuke never made a move to go that far with Ai again, other than their heavy petting and scenting. The fact that Ai was even thinking about the two of them bonding was terrifying, and ironic considering the awkward atmosphere.

“Full already?” asked Sousuke, noticing that it had been awhile since Ai had taken another bite of his food.

Ai shook his head as he looked back up at the Alpha, “I was just thinking…” he said, trailing off- unsure of what to say next. Ai dropped his gaze, and Sousuke said nothing in response, but Ai could feel the Alpha’s gaze on him. Ai chewed on his lip, his nerves making his tongue slow, and his mind go on overdrive.

Ai knew that his situation with Sousuke wasn’t ideal. In a perfect world, he wouldn't have been snatched away, and he wouldn’t have to deal with Sousuke- an Alpha that was equal parts amazing and terrifying. But this wasn’t a perfect world, and Ai was stuck in a rock and a hard place, in the middle of unfamiliar territory, and with no idea how to get back home. But no matter the situation, Ai was sure of one thing: better the devil you know, than the one you don’t.

“I-I’m sorry I yelled at you,” Ai whispered, scared of what bringing up his outburst might bring. His eyes were glued to his food, only half eaten, and slowly growing cold as the seconds ticked by.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Sousuke said, setting his plate to the side and doing the same for Ai’s as the alpha moved closer to him. One of Sousuke’s hands cupped Ai’s face, gently making the omega look up at him. Ai bit his lip as he looked into Sousuke’s eyes, the mix of emotions in them almost too much for Ai to look at.

“When you’re mad, I want you to yell, and when you’re sad I want you to cry, and when you’re happy I want you to smile, but just promise me, no matter what that you’ll stay with me. I just want you to stay with me,” And there it was again, that raw, vulnerable side to Sousuke that Ai was defenseless against. There was something about the alpha that tugged on every string that held Ai together, rearranging him into someone he couldn’t recognize.

“Okay,” Ai breathed, lifting up one of his hands to cover the one Sousuke cupped his face with, “I’ll stay,”

After they finished eating, Ai and Sousuke gathered their things, and headed out. Sousuke slung the pack on his strong, broad back, before looking down at Ai expectantly.

“I can walk,” Ai insisted, swatting away Sousuke’s hands.

“You’re too slow,” Countered Sousuke, though he followed Ai as the Omega began to head out of the den on his own.

To that, Ai had no good argument. It was true. Ai was fairly slow when it came to trekking around the woods. He often slipped on the cold, slick ground, or tripped over roots. He was also particularly slow when they were going up hill, which seemed like what they were constantly doing these days.

“Well, can’t I just for a little?” Ai pouted, feeling a bit like a burden.

“Just let me know when you get tired,” Sousuke said, patting Ai’s head as he lead the way. The Omega grinned quickly catching up to Sousuke, and reaching out for his hand.

They continued like that for the first few hours, till Sousuke found a good spot for them to stop and take a break. After that, the Alpha insisted that Ai had done enough for the day, and carried the omega after their first break.

“You know, you’ve never told me why you left your pack,” Ai mentioned randomly. His cheek rested on one of Sousuke’s shoulders, one of his hands idly playing with the Alpha’s hair.

“It’s a long story,” grunted Sousuke.

“You said that the last time I asked,” Ai countered, though there was no real weight in his words. If Sousuke didn’t want to talk about it, Ai was fine with leaving things as they were for now. Sousuke was quiet for a moment, nothing but the sound of his breath and the heavy thud of his boots hitting the ground.

“It doesn’t have a very happy ending,” he eventually said, and to that, Ai’s heart dropped. Without realizing, Ai nuzzled closer to the Alpha, his arms wrapping around him a bit tighter than they were before.

“My father’s the prime alpha,” Said Sousuke after a few more quiet moments, “It’s not an easy job, constantly having to keep all the other alphas in check, the responsibility of taking care of so many people. As his only son, my father wanted me to take his place as the Prime, but I didn’t want it. I wanted to be the best hunter in the pack, not be in charge of it. I- I wasn’t ready for that responsibility- I’m not good with responsibilities, I guess,” Sousuke’s voice was somber, and nostalgic almost.

“How long has it been since you were last a part of the pack?” asked Ai tentatively.

“I tried not to think about it- about being away. When I left, I just wanted to forget everything about my life there. I didn’t leave on very good terms. It’s been about two or three years. I can’t remember exactly,” Said Sousuke.

“Will they be okay with you coming back?” Ai asked, this time leaning back to look at Sousuke with a concerned look. The alpha smirked, playfully nipping at Ai’s neck.

“What? You think I’d bring you there if it wouldn't be safe?” He asked.

Ai blushed, “Well you said you didn’t leave on good terms,”

To that Sousuke sighed, “I didn’t leave on good terms with my father. The rest of the pack will be fine,”

“Well what about your dad?” pressed Ai, “What if he hurts you?”

“He won’t kill me, and he definitely won’t hurt you,” Said Sousuke, as if that were supposed to sooth Ai’s worries, “He’s very traditional. He wants someone of his descent to be the Prime Alpha, and since I’m an only child, that leaves just me,”

Ai frowned, still worried about how Sousuke’s father would react to him coming back, “So is that your plan? You’re going to show up to your old pack and take over as prime alpha?” Ai asked.

Sousuke gave a small shrug as he sighed, “We’ll cross that bridge when we get there. For now lets just focus on getting there,”

“Okay,” Ai agreed, nuzzling back up against Sousuke, pressing his nose into his neck, and breathing in his now familiar scent.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH! I'm so excited to write about meeting Sousuke's pack! Lots of stuff goes down and we get to learn more about Sousuke's past! yay! <3 Thanks again for sticking with me! I'm hoping to get a lot of writing done this week so that I won't be starting from scratch for each chapter. Hopefully that'll help since finals are right around the corner D: 
> 
> As always comments and questions are welcome!!!
> 
> You can also talk to me on tumblr here: http://t-muffwrites.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are any errors and I'll be sure to fix them! 
> 
> I've already promised that I'd update my other fic My Favorite once a week at the latest, so staying true to my word, that fic is my priority. However, I've already outlined about 8-10 chapters of this fic, so I won't be abandoning this one at all. I'll try to update this one once a week too, but I don't want to make any promises I can't keep <3 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr here: http://t-muffwrites.tumblr.com/  
> Feel free to come talk to me anytime or about anything!


End file.
